Fated
by AyameSukimori
Summary: She stood for everything he hated... So then why was he drawn to her? I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR IT'S CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

Natori strolled into domino High with a scowl on her face. She hated this school. The girls were too preppy and some of the boys were too jock. Her white tresses were tied into a simple ponytail, and her amethyst eyes narrowed in both anger and tiredness. Her short, tanned, athletically voluptuous frame was hidden by a white button up shirt with a pink blazer and a short blue skirt. The school supplied skirts were much too short for her, and so her father had to buy her one. It stopped at her knees, which was enough to cover her ass completely. Full lips only wore Chapstick, and her usual 'I-hate-this-place' scowl. School had always been something of a chore for her, being intellectually advanced due to her nonhuman status; she had already learned the entire curriculum many times over. But if she were honest, it wasn't really the school itself, but the people within. Natori, being a member of the prominent Sukimori clan, held a secret that all those with her name carried. She wasn't human. She was apart of a race of immortal warriors that protected all of mankind. They were trained to be warriors from the age of four, and awoke into their powers at the age of eighteen, when their bodies were suitably prepared for the trauma. She only had two more years of 'slumbering' until the day where she could fully stand beside her counterparts. She smiled as she thought about her family. She was the youngest, and only female within the Sukimori clan. As such, her family had branded her as their crown jewel. The men in her family were all savage warriors, but they all coddled and spoiled her to the absolute extreme. Some of them were muscular, and four of them were slender, but they were all formidable opponents.

"Good morning Natori!" A voice called to her.

Natori looked up and smiled as her best friend closed the distance between them. Kasumi Yashimaru. Her fiery red hair was also tied into a ponytail, but unlike her own, Kasumi's ponytail was curled. Her emerald eyes blazed bright, and dark freckles lined her nose underneath. She was taller than Natori, but also voluptuous, of course wearing the same uniform with a modified skirt. Her skin was lighter than Natori's, but her lips were just as full. Kasumi was apart of the Sukimori's sister clan, the Yashimaru. She held fewer abilities than Natori, but unlike Natori, Kasumi had been able to use her powers since birth.

Natori hugged Kasumi with a smile. "I hate this school."

"On everything."

The two girls giggled as they made their way to their class, book bags in tow. Upon walking in, they noticed that their sensei had not yet arrived, and so they went to their desks. They sat next to each other, which was a terrible notion on their sensei's part, but they weren't complaining.

"How's your training coming along?" Kasumi asked.

Natori sighed a frustrated sigh. "I have learned everything to learn in my current state. I can't learn anything more until I awaken."

Kasumi wrinkled her brow. "I can understand that about the abilities you inherited from the Sukimori, but what about your mother's powers?"

Natori's eyes turned a bit sad. "Mother's dead, so I have to teach myself about those powers. I think… It's coming along ok? I can summon those abilities through weapons, but I still can't willingly summon it into my bare hands. I can make the aura visible, but that's about it. Those abilities are tied to my emotions, so if I lose control, everybody dies. Well, except for my family, you, and whoever I choose to protect beforehand."

Kasumi smirked. "He's out there somewhere Tori. You have to be patient."

"Says the girl who's been dating a CEO since before she knew what dating even was."

Kasumi laughed. "Seto… He really is sweet. He views you as his sister."

Natori sighed, amused. "I know, but… I have…"

"You don't need to say anymore Tori. I understand. But um… I need your help. Seto wanted to ask you himself but he didn't know how you would react."

Natori wrinkled her brow. "Does he think I would refuse him? I would do anything for Seto, and Mokuba! He should know that."

"No! Nothing like that! Tori, something really bad happened. It's Pegasus."

"Maximillian Pegasus? Creator of duel monsters? The Pegasus I _told _Seto was a fucked up individual? _That _Pegasus?" Natori asked.

Kasumi nodded. "Seto found out that he's been trying to steal Kaibacorp from under him along with his advisors. He…" Kasumi covered her face. "He-he kidnapped Mokuba!"

"_What!?"_ Natori exclaimed loudly.

The entire class quieted, and multiple heads turned in their direction. Natori used to be bullied, and as a result, had been in many fights. It wasn't until she ended up almost killing her last opponent that the other students left her alone. They had learned to read her body language, and when Natori's hands clenched at her sides, they all knew to be quiet. She was liable to hit anyone when she became that angry.

Natori took a deep breath. "Sorry! That was a bit loud!" She laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. She crossed her arms as the class went back to their conversations, and Natori's now ruby eyes gleamed dangerously. Though the Sukimori clan fought on the side of good, they were cursed. They had all gone through a series of traumatic events in life, and it had severely damaged their psyche. When slumbering, their eyes changed with their mood, but when they awoke, their powers ate away at a large portion of their psyche. The trauma of awakening damaged their brain even more than it already was, and their eyes now changed color whenever they were about to have a psychotic episode. Natori had been kidnapped when she was younger, and her mind had suppressed those events completely. There were blank spots in Natori's childhood memories, much too large to be normal. Natori couldn't remember anything before the age of twelve. She was silent for a moment, and then took a deep breath. "Tell me that again? I-I don't think I heard you correctly."

"Maximillian Pegasus kidnapped Mokuba with the help of Seto's advisors."

Natori sighed. "Ok… Since Pegasus is the creator of duel monsters, and Seto is the worldwide champion, he'll probably make Seto duel for Mokuba's freedom."

Kasumi shook her head. "Seto called me from an undisclosed location, he said that some men had barged into one of his locations and tried to kill him. He got away, but he won't even tell me where he is! I-I'm scared, Tori. I'm scared for them both."

Natori nodded solemnly. "I don't know what he expects me to do. I'm a warrior, not a duelist. I don't play cards; I'm trained for combat, murder, and espionage."

"As am I," Kasumi sighed. "Which is why Seto needs us both to sneak into Pegasus' house and see if he has any plans for a competition of sorts. He needs to know how to go about saving his brother."

Natori nodded. "We can do that."

"Afterschool?"

"Absolut— wait."

Kasumi wrinkled her brow. "Tori what's—"

Natori shushed her again, and she turned towards another group in the class. That particular group consisted of Yugi Muto, Teà Gardener, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan. Yugi Muto, a kind-hearted young man with something of a timid personality, was the only person who had beaten Seto at his own game, duel monsters. Both she and Kasumi liked the group well enough, and while Kasumi had integrated herself into their circle as well, Natori had kept her distance. They had been listening to their conversation. She knew that they were. Her suspicions were confirmed by the guilty looks on their faces and the morbidly curious feel of their aura. Her eyes narrowed. She hated eavesdroppers. She turned back to Kasumi. "Since your friends feel the need to listen in on our conversation, why don't you invite them to the roof at lunch so we can discuss the situation in greater detail."

Kasumi looked over to Yugi's group and waved happily. She walked over to them and relayed Natori's message, and they spoke their response. Kasumi walked back over to Natori and sighed. "They said ok, but you should really let them in Tori. They're good people, and they are also dealing with that parasite Pegasus."

"I don't give a damn if they were saints. I've had my fair share of consequences for letting people in. No more."

"I wish you were more trusting."

"I'm willing to discuss it with them. You should be grateful that I'm even willing to do that. Because I _could_ just go over there and kill them. But I'm not."

Kasumi rolled her eyes. Natori had been through so much throughout their childhood. In fact, her childhood was so traumatic that her own mind locked those memories away from her. She understood, she did. But she just wished Natori would be more open to making new friends. She was Natori's only friend, her and Seto. But she wouldn't even let Seto come close at first.

The door to the classroom opened, and their sensei entered the class. Everyone moved to their proper seats, and class began. Throughout class, Natori and Kasumi texted each other. Seeing as how both girls were intellectually advanced, there was truly no need for them to pay attention. As the bell rung, Natori stood to her feet, packed her belongings, and filed out of the class along with the other students. She made her way up to the roof, and then checked her phone fully. She smiled at the unanswered messages from her family, checking in on her as they usually did. She responded to them, and when she finally looked up, Kasumi was there, along with her other friends. Natori put her phone in her skirt pocket, and then leaned against the wall. Her guard shot sky high, and she looked to Kasumi expectantly when the awkward silence had drawn out a bit too long.

"Well, as you all heard, Mokuba has been kidnapped. Yugi's grandfather's soul had been captured by Pegasus as well." Kasumi started.

Yugi lowered his head, and Natori shot him a sympathetic look. He would never know it, but Yugi had a way of drawing out her softer side. He held such a sweet aura, and she just couldn't bring herself to push him away too far. Yugi's star shaped hair was mostly black, with red outlining the star shape with gold bangs. His innocent amethyst eyes shined bright with kindness and purity. He was the same height as her, and he was pale wearing his boys' uniform properly. The uniform consisted of a white button up shirt with a blue blazer and matching blue pants with black shoes. He looked to be so innocent, but Natori could feel that he had another, darker presence within him. Around his neck was a gold upside down pyramid with the eye of Ra in the middle of it. From what Kasumi had told her, it was called the millennium puzzle. She could sense the darkness surrounding it, but within that darkness, was a sphere of light. The artifact confused her, but she held no need for such things for power. All of her power, came from within herself.

"Maximillian Pegasus, is nothing short of a wolf in sheep's clothing. He should be… _Liberated _from his dire character flaw."

"We're _not _killing him Tori."

"And why the hell not?" Natori growled.

"There's no need for that!" Yugi exclaimed. "Sure, he's done terrible things, but he doesn't have to be killed! He's having a tournament at his island called duelist kingdom. If I beat him, he'll give me back grandpa's soul!"

Natori turned her hardened gaze on Yugi. She snorted. "And you actually trust him to do that? Ok, and what if he doesn't? What if you beat him and he doesn't keep his word? The body does not last long without the soul. So how will you regain your grandfather's soul should he refuse?"

Yugi lowered his head and clenched his fists. She really shouldn't, but seeing him fall mute like that pleased her. She was a terrible person she knew, but it wasn't as if she said that just so he would respond like that. She wanted all of them to see that not everyone thought the way that they did. They were noble individuals, she'd give them that at least. But she had killed some of the most horrid people ever, and sitting around thinking that everyone in the world would keep their word was immature. Not only that, but that kind of thinking often got someone seriously hurt. She was once just as noble. Just as innocent. Just as stupid. But she had learned the hard way. Not everyone held the same noble heart as they did.

"… Don't make the same mistake I did…"

Yugi looked up at her, having heard the whispered comment. Despite everything that was said about her, Yugi knew that Natori was a really good person. Kasumi talked about her all the time, and he caught the rare moments where Natori unconsciously dropped her guard and showed her true self. The girl was still innocent, despite what she had been through. The spirit of the puzzle materialized beside him, and Yugi discreetly turned to him. The spirit had no memory of his life before the puzzle, save for the fact that he was once a Pharaoh of ancient Egypt. He didn't even remember his name, but was known as 'Yami.' In his spirit form, Yami was invisible to everyone except for Yugi. The two looked to be brothers. Yami's hair was the same star shape as Yugi's, except for three gold bangs shooting up three of the star's arms like lightning bolts. His eyes were slit more maturely, and blazed crimson. He was taller and broader than Yugi, and his facial features were more mature.

"_She hides her true self in a mask of indifference. She is cynical in nature." _Yami told him.

"_I know, Kasumi talks to us about how she wishes Natori would reveal her true personality." _Yugi mentally responded.

Yami crossed his arms. _"The most exotic beauties are often jaded."_

Yugi blushed.

Kasumi laughed. "Well at least we won't have to break into his house anymore! Let's play the waiting game, and just go to the island with Yugi."

Natori narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "Alright… Patience is a must among assassins. I'll play along with this noble path… But if the results aren't favorable… I'm taking matters into my own hands. He kidnapped Mokuba. _Nobody fucks with Mokuba_."

"_Protective… My queen was very protective of her friends as well." _Yami mused.

"_I thought you only remembered being a Pharaoh." _Yugi said.

Yami smiled a sad, wistful, and loving smile. _"I don't know what it is about her that jogged my memory a bit, but now I definitely remember having a queen."_

"_Maybe she was reincarnated?"_

Yami gazed at Natori. _"Perhaps you are right, Yugi…"_


	2. Chapter 2

The allotted time had come and gone, and soon it was time for the contestants of duelist kingdom to go to the island. The early morning found Natori in her home, packing her bags for the days she would spend helping both Seto and Yugi. After some convincing from Kasumi, Natori had agreed to help Yugi and their friends with getting Solomon Muto's soul back. It wasn't as if she hadn't wanted to help, she just didn't like being told what she would do. So far, she had packed a few pairs of clothes, her weapons, and sanitary products. She looked down at her neck, and smiled at the blood diamond hanging between her breasts. It had been cut into a rose shape, and many colors swirled within it. It had been her father's present to her mother on their wedding day, before she was born. Of course her mother had been pregnant with her then. She held no memories of her mother; she had apparently died during childbirth. It was the story her father had told her, but for some reason, she didn't believe him. She didn't blame him for lying to her. She knew that her psyche had been severely damaged, and her counterparts only sought to protect her. Their crown jewel. The door to her room opened, and Natori looked to see her great grandfather walk into the room.

Pyro Sukimori was the absolute leader of their clan. To them, his word was law. He had no problem disciplining anyone who stepped out of their place. His white tresses were long over his shoulder. His amethyst eyes were slit inquisitively through his years of life. He was tall and broad, with the same complexion as hers, wearing a white T-shirt and sweatpants. Full lips smiled lovingly at her as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You have decided to go on this adventure my love?" Pyro asked.

Natori looked to him and nodded. "Perhaps… If I go… My memories will return to me?"

Pyro smiled sadly. "You know it doesn't work like that. Besides, do you _really _want to know? About your past?"

Natori lowered her gaze. That was a question she had asked herself countless times before. Her answer was always the same. She didn't know. On one hand, she wouldn't feel so abnormal whenever her family talked about fond memories that she should've remembered but didn't. On the other hand, she knew that her past had been very traumatic, and if her own mind had blocked her out from certain events, she wondered if she wanted to risk the repercussions of reopening such mental wounds. However, being that her mind had suppressed those memories meant that they had never healed correctly to begin with. She wondered if the mind were anything like bones, when the bone didn't heal correctly, the greatest course of action was to re-break the bone, and then set it so it healed properly.

Natori sighed. "I don't know… Whenever I ask myself that question, too many possibilities form in my mind… I find myself second guessing, and second guessing again."

Pyro nodded his understanding. "You should speak with your uncle Blake on the matter. Perhaps he can help you gain a clearer understanding."

"Perhaps." Natori smiled.

Pyro watched her continue to pack. "Ugh, why do you look like me?"

Natori giggled. "Because I'm a triplet born late!"

It was common saying among their family that Natori was a triplet born late. Pyro Sukimori had a younger twin brother. Demetrius. Demetrius was the sole advisor of the Sukimori clan. He helped Pyro overlook and decide the next best course of action for their clan.

Pyro chuckled. "That could very well be true. Are you sure that you don't want one of us to join you and Sumi?"

Natori lowered her head. "If I felt that it was right, I would have my whole family join me. But something tells me… That I must take this journey alone."

Pyro's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You are no longer that ankle biting toddler that would crawl into my bed for reasons unknown."

Natori giggled. "With your height? I'll always be an ankle biter. And besides, your bed is more comfortable." She finished packing her suitcase, and then stared at it dejectedly. She didn't want to go.

Pyro closed the distance and cupped her face with both hands. "You have my blessing."

Natori looked at him with wide eyes. She took a deep breath, and then bowed. "Thank you elder, I will not fail you."

Pyro smirked. "If you do, I'm putting you in timeout."

Natori giggled.

The sun had almost risen to the sky when Natori arrived to the docks. Her hair was long down her back and a black cap adorned her head. She wore a simple black halter top and matching black shorts with converse. Kasumi, Yugi, and the gang were waiting for her. The boat was a huge yacht. More than enough room for them.

"Tori! I swear you look amazing in everything!" Kasumi exclaimed. She wore a yellow sundress, and her curly hair was wild and cascaded down her back like a halo.

Natori gave her a look. "I see you're secretly taking advantage of Seto's temporary absence."

Kasumi made a face. "I texted him a picture of my outfit today!"

"From the back?"

Kasumi looked away.

Natori smirked. "Thought so."

"Shut the hell up! I'm sure you waited until your family went back to sleep before you put that on!"

Natori giggled, nodding her head in confirmation. Truth be told, there was absolutely no way that anyone in her family would allow her to wear anything like what she wore now. But it was hot out, and she didn't feel like wearing full pants and a sleeved shirt.

"So, we're just going to board this ship like shit's sweet?"

"Yep!" Kasumi giggled.

Natori sighed and looked up into the sky. The sun was steadily rising, and she briefly wondered, if her mother was currently watching. She could only imagine what her mother would have been like had she survived. Would she be a helicopter parent like the rest of her family? Or would she let her have some type of freedom? It wasn't as if she didn't understand. She was the crown jewel of one of the most prominent and mythically hated clan in the entire paranormal realm. Since she had yet to awaken, she was virtually invisible. However, there were beings that would still be able to detect her aura despite her still slumbering. The necklace around her neck shielded her from those beings as well. The only being that would be able to detect her despite all of the measures her family had taken to shield her, was her soulmate. But she doubted a cooked chicken would be able to speak.

"_You've been staring at her for quite some time now Yugi, something on your mind?" _Yami asked from within the puzzle.

Yugi sighed. "_She's different…. I don't know how… But she's different."_

Yami chuckled. "_I feel it too. There is something about her that is extremely familiar… Almost as if I knew her from long ago. I know that my queen held a characteristic of Natori's, but that's all I can remember of her."_

"You've been staring over here for a while now, is everything ok?" Natori asked suddenly, snapping Yugi out of his conversation. It wasn't as if she couldn't see the ghostly being standing beside him, but she figured it was another side of him, possibly being projected because of the magic within the puzzle. She wouldn't say anything about it, seeing as how no one else reacted to it, she wouldn't either.

Yugi laughed awkwardly with a blush. "Oh! Um, sorry! It's just that… I've never seen you in normal clothes before… You look… Really good in that outfit!"

Natori crossed her arms. "Thank you." She told him. Jealousy shot through her like a lightning bolt suddenly, and Natori simply smirked. She was quite used to feeling the disease-like emotion. Being an empath, and susceptible to the emotions of other beings, she had grown used to being irritated for no reason, and feeling jealous when there was truly nothing she wanted that other people had. Except maybe a mother. Natori immediately suppressed that thought. She was fine without a mother. She had the men in her family that watched over her. She was fine… She was fine…

The dock had been filled with the faces of other duelist by this time, and Natori immediately moved closer to Kasumi. She disliked crowded places. There were too many energies, and with so many going through her all at once, she became increasingly lost in a sea of emotions that weren't even her own. Excitement, pain, nervousness, confidence, arrogance, rage… There were so many feelings that were passing through her. She held onto Kasumi's dress. Empathy wasn't something she could just turn off. There was no way to stop the energies from passing through. She had blocked everything out with music, covered up her hair, everything. Nothing worked. She was forced to suffer in silence.

"It's alright Tori, I've got you." Kasumi told her.

"I must look… So exceedingly childish…"

"I know why you're doing this, so their opinions don't matter."

"… Can you hear them…?" Natori asked.

Kasumi shook her head sadly. This was another reason why her family fiercely protected her. She was much more sensitive than the others, and had developed both her father's and mother's abilities. From what Akiko had told her, Chikara held immense spiritual powers. Those powers combined with his own, made for a unique, powerful, and extremely sensitive child. Natori's abilities from Akiko were sealed, but she was born with Chikara's powers. If she were already this sensitive while she only possessed Chikara's abilities, then Kasumi could only imagine how sensitive she would become once all of her powers unlocked. She led Natori onto the boat along with the other duelist. One of Kasumi's abilities was camouflage. She could blend anyone or anything into any environment or crowd. She had offered to camouflage Yugi's friends as well, but they declined. She guessed that they had their own plan of getting on board. Kasumi immediately walked Natori to their room. It consisted of one bed, a table, a small closet, and another room that no doubt led to the bathroom. Natori pulled away from Kasumi then, now that they were alone, her mind was much more alert.

"Girl… Pegasus has to have a lot of people fucked up." She commented.

Kasumi giggled. "Definitely. Do you want to change it?"

"Nah," Natori answered. "We don't know if there are other preternatural beings on this boat. Papa told me not to use my abilities so openly whenever they're not around."

Kasumi shrugged. "True. Besides, we've been sleeping in the same bed since kindergarten!"

"You're lucky we haven't fucked at all during that amount of time."

Kasumi only made a face, to which Natori laughed. Neither girl held an interest in their own gender.

"Did you happen to grab a cruise guide?" Natori asked.

"Yeah, we have access to every room minus the rooms of other duelists, and of course the control rooms. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner are served at specific times but the kitchen is 24 hours. Dinner attire is formal."

"I'm glad I packed all of those dresses then. I wasn't going to, but great grandpapa said something about dinner being a formal affair."

"Have you unlocked your memories yet?" Kasumi asked. It was a sore topic, but Kasumi knew that Natori had been trying to unlock them. It was a secret meant to only be mentioned in private. Neither girl knew the measures the Sukimori men were willing to go in order to keep her from finding out.

Natori shook her head, but then smirked. "Not exactly. But I do know that it's not only my recent memories I need to unlock, but I also discovered that I had a past life. My soul is immortal, but my body is not as of yet. Of course once I reach my awakening stage my body becomes immortal as well, but I think… In my past life… I was killed before reaching the age of immortality. I don't know who I was or where I was. Do you have any memories like that?"

Kasumi shrugged. "No, I'm not immortal. Sorry love."

Natori smiled, but it was sad. She knew all too well that one day, she would lose Kasumi forever. Her heart clenched, as it usually did when she thought about that. Kasumi was her best friend. Her soul sister. She didn't want to lose her ever. There was no other person in the world that understood her like Kasumi did. She even understood things that some of her family didn't.

"Don't cry Tori…" Kasumi told her softly, closing the distance and hugging the silently weeping girl close. She knew that Natori often thought about her impending demise. She knew how much Tori loved and protected her. She may have portrayed herself as an unsympathetic person, but truthfully, she cared a lot more than most people.

"My head hurts…" Natori groaned quietly.

Kasumi smiled. "Get some rest; I'll go mingle with the others."

"Alright." Natori sighed.

Kasumi left the room, and ventured onto the dock where Yugi and his friends were. She walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys, what you do think of the rooms?"

"For a yacht, the rooms sure were dull looking." Tea responded.

"Yeah, there's no personality at all!" Joey complained.

Kasumi giggled, and then looked over to Yugi. He was staring into the waters silently. "Yugi? Did something happen?" She asked. The young man was usually very upbeat and kind. But his aura at the moment was very sad and a bit discouraged.

He looked to Kasumi, and then wrinkled his brow. "Where's Tori?" He asked.

"She's resting. She had a very bad headache. I'll wake her when it's time for dinner."

"Was it because of the energies?" Yugi asked.

Kasumi looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Yugi looked down. "I… I don't know what I meant. Sorry. Forget that I asked."

Kasumi rubbed her arms awkwardly. How would Yugi know about Natori's empath abilities? They had always been friends, but they never spoke a word about her abilities. Had he been watching her all that time? Her eyes narrowed a bit. She would have to keep an eye on Yugi. "Why are you so down?" She asked to change the subject.

Joey huffed. "A few hours ago, some bug eyed punk took Yug's Exodia cards and tossed them over the boat! I tried to get 'em, but no luck! Sorry Yug, I really tried!"

"It's ok Joey! Really! Thanks for trying."

Kasumi tilted her head to the side. "Bug eyed…? You mean Weevil Underwood?"

"That slippery punk!" Joey growled. "Wait, how'd you know his name?"

Kasumi giggled. "Natori and I met him at a gala a few years back. He was so enamored by Tori that he practically proposed! Seto and I were in hysterics watching Natori turn him down. She knew he was a slippery little punk even before this. She's a really good judge of character."

Teá crossed her arms. "Natori seems to be really stand-offish. Even though you talk to us all of the time, she never really seems willing to let us in."

Kasumi looked to Teá, and her eyes changed a bit. "If you had to endure the hell she had to, you'd be reluctant to let anyone in too. She's such a sweet girl, I promise. But because of what she's gone through, it's hard for her to put her trust in anybody. Tori and I are childhood friends. It took Seto _years _before Natori would so much as tell him how her day went. She is _extremely _cynical. But when she loves, she loves _hard_. Once you have her loyalty, you have it forever. She is an amazing friend. A helicopter friend, but she got that from her family. I know it's hard to understand her Teá, but please, try. For me. She's my best friend and I love her to death."

"I like Natori," Teá told her. "I just wish she'd see that we're good friends too."

Kasumi smiled. "She will. I plead your case every day."

"Tori has never played duel monsters before right?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"Nope!" Kasumi giggled. "She's a trained and seasoned assassin. I think she's curious about it, but no one around her can explain it. Except for Seto, but she's not comfortable around him unless I'm there too. I'm working on that since they're like siblings, but… The likelihood of her being comfortable being alone with a man other than her family, is slim… Probably impossible."

Yugi nodded, ignoring the change in Kasumi's voice. He could infer that something terrible had happened to Natori. "I was wondering, maybe you and Tori can come to my room after dinner? I could show you both some pointers. So you're not confused when watching the matches on duelist kingdom."

"That would be nice! Yeah I'll make sure she's there because I'm not having her standing there looking confused as hell."

Yugi laughed. "You mean the face she makes when her eyes get big and her mouth opens a bit? She does it a lot in class, but I don't think it's because of the lesson."

Kasumi smirked. "No, she hears other conversations at the wrong time. You must watch her a lot to know that, Yugi."

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked down with a blush. "Oh… Um… It's… Um…"

Kasumi simply giggled. "Any requests? She practically brought her entire wardrobe with her."

Yugi blushed again. A picture had formed in his mind, but he was a little reluctant to answer.

Joey noticed this, and smirked. "She should wear a skirt, pencil skirt if she has one. Maybe a halter top or—"

"No! She should wear that red dress!" Yugi replied.

"What red dress?" Kasumi asked.

Yugi's face could've rivaled a strawberry. "Um… From the picture of you two at that party… Where she wore that red dress."

Kasumi thought about it, and then gasped excitedly. "Oh my God I _loved _that dress! That entire outfit was amazing! She looked like a princess!"

"No." Yugi whispered quietly. "She looked like a queen…"


	3. Chapter 3

_The rain pelted her motionless form mercilessly as she stared up into the unforgiving sky. The Nile's water rose as the millions of droplets fell into its depths. She lay beside the shore, blood flowing freely from the hate-filled wound at her lower stomach. She knew that she was not long for this world. Far too much blood had been lost. She cursed her lot in life. To be so viciously violated in the very place that had been the setting for so much joy. She wondered if her beloved was harmed as she had been. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. She turned her head towards the water, watching the rain fall and listening to the quiet sounds. Her hearing was slowly dulling, so she figured that she would enjoy hearing while it lasted._

"_Natori!" A voice called from somewhere. She was too far gone to tell where. But she would never be too far towards the light to not know the sound. Her beloved. Tears blurred her already fading vision. No… No! She hadn't wanted him to see her like this. Not while she still yet suffered. She could dully hear the screams in the background. She tried to speak, tried to tell them how sorry she was, but only blood filled her mouth._

"_Shh! Don't speak my love, save your strength!" Her beloved told her._

_She but smiled sadly. Nothing could save her now. She wanted nothing more than to have enough strength to tell them that she was sorry. She was so sorry for how they had to discover her. Laying on her back, naked, with obvious evidence of having been taken against her will. She wanted to apologize for the fatal wound to her stomach, that they would never see or hear her again. She was sorry for the emotional trauma she would cause them, but there was nothing she could do. She had not yet awoken. She could not heal herself, nor was her body immortal. Her beloved's tears dropped onto her face, and she could only watch his pained expression as he watched her leave him._

'_I'm sorry…'_

"_Tori… Please don't go…" He begged._

'_I'm sorry..!"_

_She shook her head, telling him that it was far too late for her._

'_I'm sorry!'_

"_Tori! No!" Her beloved screamed as her eyes closed._

'_I'm sorry…'_

_The last thing she heard was the collective screams of those that loved her, as the Gods finally had mercy on her, and released her soul._

"I'm sorry!" Natori cried as she sat up. She was still in bed, and her body was cold with sweat. The tears streamed down her face, and she wiped her eyes just as the room door opened.

Kasumi had walked in with a smile, that quickly turned into a frown as she rushed to Natori's side. "Are you ok!? What happened!?"

Natori shook her head. "Just a dream. Is it about time for dinner?"

"Yeah, did you bring that red dress?"

"The one with the roses at the bottom? Of course. You want me to wear that?"

"Yep! I feel like doing red tonight."

Natori nodded as she slid out of bed.

The doors to the grand dining hall opened, admitting the last two guests. The sound was enough to have all heads turn towards the two women that entered the hall. Eyes were wide, some in awe, others in jealousy. But their opinions mattered not to the two girls that simply entered the room in laughter.

Kasumi's hair had been placed into a curly bun with two strands framing her face. A gold headband tiara adorned her head as well. Her eyes were lined with red, making her emerald eyes pop seductively. Kasumi wore a red strapless dress. The top of her dress was covered with lace, and the rest of her dress flowed over her curves beautifully and had a semi-long train in the back. She wore gold accessories, and her lips were painted crimson.

Natori's hair was pinned to her left side and curled romantically so that it fell over her left shoulder. A simple silver chain tiara with a blood diamond hanging from the middle adorned her head. Her eyes were lined with white, making her amethyst orbs pop seductively. She wore a crimson dress. The dress was strapless as well, and the bottom part of her dress was made up of crimson roses. Adorning her shoulders was a long red lace cape that dragged beautifully over the floor. She wore diamond accessories, and her lips were painted black. Red lace gloves covered from her hands to her elbows. The two girls walked over to the table Yugi and his gang occupied. Yugi's eyes widened, and he looked down at himself. He only wore a simple tuxedo, and didn't feel as though he had any right to sit with people as gorgeous as Natori and Kasumi. He and Joey stood, and walked over to pull their seats out for him.

Kasumi giggled as Joey pulled her seat back. "I wonder what Seto would say if he saw you pulling my seat out for me."

Joey grinned. "Eh, let moneybags know that if he ever messes up, I'm waiting to take his place!"

Kasumi laughed as she sat down.

"You look stunning Tori…" Yugi told her, his face redder than a tomato. He pulled her seat out for her.

Natori smiled. "Thank you Yugi, I really appreciate it." she sat down in the seat, and Yugi pushed her seat back in. He even made sure not to ruin her cape from sliding the chair over it.

Both Joey and Yugi sat back down, and dinner began to be served. As the waiters came around with everyone's food, Natori looked around. Crowded places really did make her uncomfortable. She could handle small groups such as Yugi and his friends, but a crowded room? She was far from being that immune. She didn't think that she would ever be able to stand crowded rooms. She was just too sensitive, something she had gotten from both her mother and father. Even now, she could feel the different emotions of everyone in the room. They hit her all at once, and she fought to keep her mind from drifting into the endless sea. But it was a losing battle. She sighed as she mentally cursed her sensitivity.

"Natori! My love! The fates have brought us together once again!" A nasally voice called.

Natori shuddered as Weevil approached the table. She didn't need her abilities to be able to sense the lust from miles away. She turned her cold eyes on him, and discreetly tapped one of her heels on the floor twice. A long dagger slid out from the slot of her shoes. "Weevil." she addressed coldly. She hated people who couldn't take a hint, nor blatant denials for that matter.

Weevil leaned against her armrest and wagged his brows. "You look simply devine tonight my dear! Have you come to watch your man win this tournament?"

"You are _not _my man Weevil."

"There you go playing hard to get again! Isn't my girl just adorable?" Weevil asked.

Natori closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "_You. Are. Wasting my time. And ruining my dinner that hasn't even been served yet. Get the fuck away from me, before I make you regret being born. You disgusting swine herd."_

Kasumi snickered with a hand on her mouth. She knew Natori's temper all too well. Her fuse was very short, and it never took much for her to waste anyone. Weevil was pressing his luck for sure. "If I were you, I'd run while my legs were still attached to my body."

Weevil glared. "I wasn't talking to you! You insignificant whor-"

The impact of Natori's hand cracking across Weevil's face was something equivalent to a gunshot. The entire room went into a stunned silence, and nothing was heard save Natori's angry pants. Her eyes blazed almost white in her rage. Kasumi immediately clamped a hand on her thigh, stopping Natori from stabbing Weevil in his throat. She had heard the taps and the blade sliding out of her shoe.

"If you _ever_, and I mean _ever_… Call my best friend something like again… _I will slit your insignificant throat and pull your tongue through your exposed, pathetic larynx. You insect."_ Natori growled at him.

Weevil backed away in fear, and then ran out of the room. Natori could be truly frightening when she needed to be, and he loved that about her. He didn't know how yet, but she would be his. Back in the dining hall, Natori covered her face with her trembling hands. Rage coursed through her veins like white hot fire. She couldn't believe that anyone would attempt to insult Kasumi. In front of her no less! The nerve! The _audacity_! She took another breath and released it through her mouth. Kasumi had worked so hard on her makeup, and she didn't want frustrated tears to ruin it.

Kasumi rubbed her back soothingly. "It's ok Tori."

"It's _not _ok. I'm beating his ass. The _very _next time I see him… I'm going to mop the floor with him."

Yugi wanted to say something, but he couldn't. Kasumi was also one of his friends, and the fact that Weevil had the nerve to insult her like that made him angry as well.

"_He is very fortunate to have only been slapped. Something tells me that Natori has killed people for much less. She is extremely protective of Kasumi." Yami commented from beside him._

Yugi simply nodded. "Tori? I'm sorry. He shouldn't have insulted Kasumi like that."

Natori shook her head. "Those aren't your words to speak. You're not saving him from the ass whooping he's about to catch. But… Thank you."

Yugi looked away. "I… Didn't say that to stop you… I said it because… Well… Both you and Kasumi deserve an apology for that. I understand that you and Kasumi have that 'if you hurt one, you deal with the other.' kind of relationship."

Natori crossed her arms and leaned back against her seat, breathing through her mouth to try to calm down. She had a nasty temper. It was one of her more toxic traits. She dealt with a lot of anger inside, and a lot of people have caught beatings that weren't even meant for them. Weevil would not be one of them. He deserved _all_ of the anger she stored inside.

Joey laughed. "Man! I'd sure hate to be slapped by you! That sounded like it hurt!"

Kasumi giggled. "I bet he feels like he got slapped by the hand of God."

Natori tapped her shoe, and the dagger retracted back into her shoe. "I need some air." she sighed. She stood to her feet and left the dining hall. She walked from the area entirely, and found herself on the balcony of the boat. She leaned against the railings, and let the wind brush against her. Wind… Her father's infinity. She smiled as she thought of him. Akiko Sukimori was not a man anyone wanted to cross. Even her other counterparts knew not to try him in certain areas. She had developed personality qualities from everyone in her family, even her older brothers. From her father, she had developed his constant need to think. Her temper, had come from all of them. She sighed, looking into the depths of the water. Water was the most common infinity within her family. The only people who didn't have water infinity was Pyro, Demetrius, her grand uncle, grandfather, her father, and herself. Natori, having not awoken yet, did not know what her infinity would be. She had two years until she found out.

"Good evening Natori, I came to tell you that our table has been served." a voice called from behind her.

Natori turned to see Yugi, only… It wasn't. His height was different for one. Where they were usually the same height, he was now taller than her. His features were more mature, and his eyes were crimson, like her brother's. "Who are you?" she asked.

He smirked. "I knew at least you would know the difference. I… I don't know who I am exactly. I either go by Yami, or Pharaoh."

"Pharaoh…" Natori tested the title on her lips. She smirked. "I like Yami better."

Yami chuckled. "I had a feeling that you would. Will you come back with me?"

Natori nodded. "In a minute. I wanna enjoy the scenery a bit more…"

_I will join you in a minute beloved, I just wish to enjoy the scenery a bit more…_

Yami's eyes widened a bit, but he quickly hid the emotion. "Would it be alright if I accompanied you?"

Natori smiled. "Sure."

Yami joined her at the railing, and let the wind blow against him as well. It was comfortable, standing with her. "Weevil _was _right about one thing though."

"And that was?" Natori asked, a bit hostilely.

Yami looked at her, and smiled. "You _do _look devine."

Natori rolled her eyes. "My father told me that I was the embodiment of our family's symbol, the onyx rose."

"Why would he say that?" Yami asked curiously.

Natori blushed. "He said that I was bewitching. A jaded beauty, seemingly solid but containing a multitude of colors within. He said that I was so beautiful to look at… So beautiful that people often miss the thorns."

Yami smiled. "I agree. That describes you perfectly. Tell me Natori, why are you going along with Yugi's plan? This isn't how you would usually go about things."

Natori sliced her eyes at him. "How would you know that?"

Yami shrugged. "I sensed it. You aren't afraid of reminding those who would harm your loved ones about the thorns you possess."

Natori sighed. "... Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

"I know that it is impossible, but I wish to see the world from Yugi's eyes. I wish to see where this path of nobility takes us… Should it yield results I deem to be better than the results I desire… I would speak to my family. Perhaps… There are better ways of handling situations than blood and death… But it is all that I have ever known. I wish to see if there truly are other ways to deal with evil."

Yami's eyes widened, and then he smiled. "I believe that you will accomplish that. Also, forgive me for prying, but Kasumi told Yugi and me that you are uncomfortable being alone with men."

Natori smirked. "I am not alone, Yami. Have you noticed the wind?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you Yami."

Yami did as Natori asked. There was a wind blowing around them, but he couldn't see anything else being affected by it. The flags weren't blowing around, and the waves of the ocean were normal. He looked back over to Natori, and his eyes widened. Standing in between them was a tall man. He had long sapphire hair and emerald eyes. He was the same complexion as Natori, and he was muscular enough to be able to block his sight of her completely. He wore a simple T-shirt and sweatpants, and his lips were as full as Natori's were. An onyx rose bloomed on his left cheek, and black henna raced from his wrists to his shoulders. The wind whipped about him the most.

Natori giggled. "Yami, this is my father. Akiko Yoru Sukimori. He always comes to me when I am alone or angry. He is the reason why I am comfortable."

Akiko turned to Yami. "Good evening. I appreciate you coming out here to inform my daughter of dinner and to check on her. I for one, do not like seeing her so angry."

Yami nodded. "I understand your feelings Mr. Sukimori."

"Will you walk us back to the dining hall papa?" Natori asked.

Akiko nodded, and escorted both Natori and Yami back to the dining hall. They hadn't run into Weevil on their way back, but Natori was grateful for that. Her father would've definitely held her back. She was going to beat the hell out of Weevil. _Nobody_ spoke to Kasumi like that. Once they were at the door, Natori turned to her father with a bright smile. He rolled his eyes fondly, and pulled her into his arms. Natori giggled profusely, feeling safe and sound within Akiko's arms.

"Bye papa! Thank you for checking on me and for escorting us back."

Akiko chuckled. "Of course my love, you and your brothers know that I am always here for you. Is there anything you wish me to tell our family upon my return?"

Natori smiled softly. "Tell them that Kasumi and I are alright."

Akiko nodded with a smile. The wind began to swirl around, and he was gone. Natori turned to Yami, only to realize that he had reverted back to Yugi.

"Thank you for coming to get me Yugi. Shall we?"

Yugi nodded with a smile, and offered her his arm. Natori wrapped both arms around his, and they walked back into the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner had ended some time ago, and it found Yugi within his room on the boat. He was sitting at the table, organizing his deck. Kasumi had told him that she and Tori would be coming so that he could explain the game to them, but after dinner, he'd figured that they had changed their minds. Natori had been angry enough to commit murder, and seeing as how she was an assassin, he knew that she had no problem ending someone's life. Someone like her was the complete opposite of what he believed in. He was completely against violence, no matter what the offender had done. He never thought that he could hurt anyone, but Natori… She wouldn't hesitate to kill someone. He shouldn't like anyone like that at all, but Natori… For some reason… He was drawn to her.

The knock on his door made him look up. He put down his cards, and walked over to the door. It was really late, so he only wore a T-shirt and boxers. Opening the door, he was pleasantly surprised. Standing on the other side was both Natori and Kasumi. They had taken off their makeup, revealing their natural beauty. Kasumi wore a blue silk nightgown and her hair was long and curly as usual. Natori wore a pastel purple spaghetti strapped shirt with a pair of black shorts. Her hair was tied in a messy bun.

"Hi Yug! We're here like I promised!" Kasumi chriped. "It's really late, so I hope you don't mind us staying the night. Teà tipped me off about Weevil knowing where our room is."

Yugi's eyes lightened with worry. "Tori can stay with me for the remainder of the trip if she wants."

"No." Natori immediately replied.

Kasumi smiled. "I'll talk her into it."

"You will do no such thing," Natori growled. "Besides, it's not like he can get in."

Kasumi crossed her arms. There were many things that Natori could win with, her safety was not one of them. The two girls silently stared each other down, and then Natori sighed. She looked away.

Kasumi smirked triumphantly. "She's grateful for allowing her to stay with you Yugi."

Natori clenched her fists, but said nothing. Her and Kasumi entered into the room. Kasumi sat on Yugi's bed, and Natori sat across from Yugi. Yugi trained his eyes on his deck, and began explaining the rules and concept of duel monsters.

Yami materialized beside him. "Kasumi kept her promise… I must say that Natori looks… Edible…"

Yugi blushed at the Pharaoh's words. He agreed with his exact words. Natori was listening attentively to Yugi's words. She was leaning back against the chair with her chin in her hand. Her legs were crossed, and he could see her thighs due to how short the shorts were. She was like a living work of art. Picasso's masterpiece coming to life. It was hard to believe that such beauty had the means to best anyone in combat. Had he not seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it.

"Ok, I think I'm getting it. If you match a monster to its field, you get extra attack points?"

"Um… Yeah, that's right."

Her voice was like silk, gently caressing one's ears. She gave hints to a lovely singing voice. He wondered what… Other sounds she made…

Ugh! He couldn't think of Natori like that! Yami was starting to rub off on him. By this time, Kasumi had come over, and was sitting on Natori's lap. The other girl looked less than pleased, but tolerated it for her soul sister. Kasumi was equally beautiful, and he knew from taking chorus with her that she could sing. He had been watching Natori and Kasumi interact for a long time. He knew that beneath the cynical nature, that Natori was just as lively as Kasumi. He smiled a bit bitterly. How he envied Kasumi for being able to get passed that wall… Natori was staying in his room for the remainder of their cruise. Maybe within that time, he could make her see that he was trustworthy.

Yami tapped his shoulder, and he looked to see both Natori and Kasumi laughing. He stared, and then smiled foolishly. He was glad that she was laughing.

Kasumi smirked. "If I could get Seto to look at me like that, we'd be in business."

Yugi looked away, but not before seeing the blush covering Natori's face. She looked both embarrassed and… Happy.

Maybe, just maybe… There was a chance.

After Yugi had finished explaining everything about duel monsters, both girls felt better. They were better educated on the game, and they actually had some confidence of not looking as confused as they knew they were going to be. Kasumi told them that she was getting pillows and blankets, and then left the room. Yugi could tell that Natori was extremely uncomfortable. She stood in the middle of the room, holding herself as she scanned and re-scanned the area. Yugi felt bad. She must've experienced a very mentally scarring thing.

"I can sleep on the floor while you take the bed if that'll make you comfortable." Yugi told her.

Natori shook her head. "I… I don't… want to steal your bed… I'll take the floor."

Yugi noticed the tremble in her voice. He had never witnessed her so distressed. It hurt his heart to see her so rattled. Closing the distance between them, he clasped her hands into his. He stared into her eyes to let her know that he was serious. "Natori, I know that you're uncomfortable. I will do whatever I can to make this as comfortable for you as possible. Please, take the bed. I'm fine on the floor."

Natori blushed deeply, and she lowered her head. Despite how uncomfortable she was, she didn't want Yugi sleeping on the floor. He needed his rest. He was the one dueling! But it seemed that he was as stubborn as Kasumi. And much like Kasumi, there wasn't much she could fight him on. "Let's both sleep on the bed," Natori suggested, her body beginning to tremble at the thought of sharing a bed with a man other than those of her kin. "I want you to get proper rest, and you don't want me sleeping on the floor. Just promise me… That you won't touch me anywhere inappropriate. Kasumi gets cold in the night, so she always ends up snuggling me because my body temperature is hotter than a human's. I understand if you get cold j-just keep your arms at my waist. Ok?"

Yugi smiled. Although she was clearly frightened, she was still so considerate. "I won't touch you anywhere you won't allow me to. I promise. Do you prefer the wall?"

Natori nodded, and then got into the bed. Yugi turned off the light and followed suit. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I don't want you having nightmares. So I'll keep you safe in my arms…"

Natori's eyes widened.

Don't worry my love, I'll keep you safe in my arms…

Natori took a deep breath, and smiled gratefully. "Thank you…" she never had a doubt in her mind that Yugi wasn't a true gentlemen.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This Chapter Contains lemon. If you are uncomfortable with that please skip to the straightened text.**

_Natori sighed as she sat on her throne. Court was due to begin soon, but her beloved and his officials had not arrived yet. Being the crown jewel of her clan, she was well versed in judging cases. Her beloved had deemed her capable of judging cases in his absence. Her white hair overlapped her shoulder, and adorning her head was a golden headband tiara. Her amethyst eyes kept looking towards the door. Her tanned, athletically voluptuous frame was hidden by a white dress with a golden belt that outlined her curves. The dress slit on both sides, revealing her thighs, but allowing her free movement. Golden clamps adorned her arms, and matching anklets replaced her shoes._

_The doors opened, and her beloved, along with his officials, had finally entered the room. Her beloved's star shaped hair was mostly black, with red outlining the shape and gold bangs framing his face. Three bangs shot into the rest of his hair like lightning bolts. His also amethyst eyes were lit with happiness. He wore a white tunic with a blue sash at the bottom and golden jewelry. Adorning his head was a golden crown with the eye of Horus in the middle. His full lips were smiling. His eyes changed as soon as he looked at her, and Natori sighed. She knew that look. Her beloved was about to cause a scene. Her beloved was unpredictable, and Natori's excitement increased as he closed the distance. Walking up the steps to his throne, her beloved held out his hand. Natori of course placed her hand in his, and stood with his help. _

_He pulled her close. "Do you know what I love the most about your dresses?" He asked, caressing her hip with his nimble and strong hands._

"_What's that?" Natori asked, only to gasp a second later._

_Her beloved's hand had snuck its way into her dress, and he had slid two fingers into her core. Natori shuddered as her body began responding to him. She covered her own mouth. He began to move his fingers slow, pushing in and out of her. It was one of the most wondrous tortures ever experienced._

_Her beloved's smirk was wicked. "It's so easy for me to do this… Is this why you wear such attire my love?"_

_Natori but whimpered in response, her voice thankfully muffled by her own hand. She shook her head, her muffled moans increasing when his fingers began to move faster. He held her close to him, watching the pleasured look in her eyes. They simmered seductively, opening and closing at his discretion. He curled his fingers, grinning at the muffled scream and the instinctive way she pressed closer. He could hear her panting moans. Natori glared at him through her pleasure, and he simply chuckled darkly._

"_The only thing that look will get you, my rose, is undressed." He told her, pressing deeper._

_Natori's hips thrust forward, and she clenched her eyes shut. Her beloved began thrusting his fingers, and they were sure that their servants could hear the sounds of him playing with her._

"_I wanna hear more…" Her beloved whispered in her ear._

_Natori uncovered her mouth. "No! My Pharaoh!-"_

_Her beloved curled his fingers within her, and she groaned in his ear. He moved his fingers fast and hard, and she began to quiver and pant. She was positive that all in attendance now knew what he was doing to her. Her beloved chuckled, and his eyes showed no mercy when her own purple eyes pleaded with him._

"_I haven't felt you all day my love… I'm afraid that I hold no mercy…"_

"_Please!"_

"_My Pharaoh," A voice called to him. Her beloved turned his head from her. "Court is about to begin." They said._

_Her beloved growled, and then turned back to Natori. He slammed his fingers into her once more, and then pulled out completely. He pulled Natori's swaying body to him._

"_See yourself to our chambers," he whispered in her ear. "Resume what I've started, but do not allow yourself to finish. I will finish it in a moment."_

_Natori trembled against him, but she managed to nod obediently._

"_Use your words love." Her beloved told her._

"_Y-yes m-my Pharaoh…" Natori stuttered out._

_Her beloved released her, and she gave him a look of raw arousal before side stepping him._

_His eyes narrowed. She was moving too slow. "Go!" He growled, slapping her ass as he did so. Natori yelped before running out of the throne room entirely. When her Pharaoh wanted something. He got it._

_The Pharaoh sat down at his own throne, watching his rose running out of the room. He smirked and placed his glistening fingers into his mouth. He wanted her. Bad. His advisors knew that quite well. He and Natori had their time together throughout the day. When his wife was absent from him for a long period of time, he became irritable. He looked over at his personal guard and smiled._

_His guard looked over and pursed his lips. "Nasty bastard."_

_The Pharaoh chuckled. "Please. I'm sure you've had worst moments than that dad."_

"_Your point!?"_

_The Pharaoh simply laughed, and signaled for Court to began._

_Natori panted as the sensations wreaked havoc on her frame. She couldn't stop herself from quivering helplessly upon their bed. She had all but sprinted into her shared room with her husband. She had stripped herself completely bare, and now laid out on their bed, doing as her Pharaoh commanded. Her fingers would never be as long as her beloved's. So she would never reach the place he could so easily reach. She rubbed the bundle of nerves gently, carefully, so not to accidentally finish herself. Her beloved knew how to finish her all too well. Her back arched, and she let out a strangled cry. She immediately pulled back. That was close. Too close. She had to calm down, and then resume her wondrous torture. Hands pinned her own above her head, and she looked up into the eyes of her beloved. Had he really neglected his duties again!? Seto and Kasumi would have both of their heads this time._

"_Y-you should be… Judging cases…" She told him quietly._

_Her beloved smirked. "Would you rather I go back?"_

"_N-n-no…"_

"_Good."_

_The Pharaoh kissed Natori's lips, allowing her to sit up and undress him. Once he had been stripped bare, he climbed onto their bed and straddled her. Natori moaned into their kiss, letting her hands wander over his form leisurely. Her beloved really was a beautiful man. His hair was soft, and his tanned skin stretched over hard muscle. She honestly felt sorry for any man dumb enough to fight her Pharaoh. He was stronger than her, and she wasn't human!_

_Her Pharaoh began to kiss down her form. "You're so beautiful…" he told her, his hands wandering her as if it were the first time. He kissed the valley between her breasts, and then wrapped his lips around a hardened bud. Natori whimpered, and her body began to quiver once more._

"_I see. My queen is so close already… Should I torture her more? I wonder?"_

"_Yes…" Natori whispered._

_Her beloved chuckled. "A glutton for punishment…" he continued his descent. He kissed her stomach, dipping his tongue teasingly into her navel. He bypassed her sacred garden completely, opting to kiss her thighs instead. He spread her legs apart gently, kissing her inner thighs, taking his time. He jumped back when her legs snapped shut. There was a horrid blush on her face. He smiled, amused at the fact that no matter how many times they did this, she remained as bashful as she was their first time. His eyes narrowed however, he didn't like being denied access to his own personal heaven. He parted her legs roughly. "Be a good girl now." He told her, wrapping his arms around her thighs so that she couldn't close her legs again. He spread her lower lips gently, and then lowered his head. He moaned at her taste. She never ceased to amaze him with how clean she kept herself. He watched her eyes clench shut, and listened to the soft mewl that left her lips. He closed his eyes, and savored both his wife, and this moment. He had told Seto that they would be quick, but he had lied. This would never be a quick session. There was a difference between making love, and simply fucking. He had never once, fucked his wife. Her back arched, but then a growl left her lips. She was getting tired of his teasing, and he was painfully hard. Sitting up, the Pharaoh crawled back to Natori. He kissed her passionately, positioning himself. He traced up her neck as he slid deep into her flower. She cried out and held his back, raising her hips to welcome him home. He grunted, borrowing deeper. She had always been tight. He figured it was because of her constant training._

"_B-beloved!" She panted out._

_He groaned in response. Heat. It was the only way he could describe the passion between them. He pulled out almost completely, and then slammed back in. She made a choked sound at the back of her throat. Their pace became brutal in a matter of moments. He groaned, a wicked grin on his face as he slammed into her over and over. She moaned passionately, biting her lip with a pleading whimper. The sound was like music to his ears, and he thrust harder. "I told you my love… Ah… I have no mercy to give…"_

"_A-ahhhh… Yes! Beloved! More!"_

_He simply chuckled. He was glad that she understood. It really wasn't her fault that her very voice was enough to undo him. Their moans mingled together as the sounds of their passion filled the room. He bit the weak spot on her neck, and began aiming for the spot he loved the most. The spot that had her scratching his back and screaming incoherently. He took pride at the fact that he was the only one who could do this to her. She was uncomfortable around any other man save for the ones in her family, and his cousin, who was married to her best friend. As expected, Natori screamed as raw pleasure ignited every nerve in her body. Her nails found purchase at her Pharaoh's back, and scratched down. He hissed in pleasure as his hips snapped forward. He vaguely heard the knocks at their door, but both Pharaoh and queen were far too engrossed in each other to care. Natori's walls began to squeeze around him, and he knew that she was close. He was reaching his end as well, and panted as his pace became frantic. Natori's sudden scream was loud enough for the Gods to hear, and her beloved moaned out as his climax hit him as well. Natori's eyes fluttered closed, and her beloved knew that she had fainted. He pulled out of her, and then covered them both with their covers. He pulled her close, and then allowed himself to faint as well. Seto and Kasumi would have to finish judging the cases._

Both Natori and Yugi shot up in bed. They looked at each other, and their cherry red faces matched their thoughts. Natori looked away, completely flustered. What was that dream about!? She took a deep breath. She couldn't look Yugi in his eyes. She wondered if he had broken his promise to her? And that was why she had that dream? No. He wouldn't do that to her. But based off of that dream… She wondered… If given the chance… What _would_ he do to her…?

Ugh! She couldn't think about Yugi like that! He was her cute baby panda!

…

Since when was Yugi _her_ baby panda? Last she had heard, he was panting after Teá like a good dog. She lowered her eyes. What did Teá have that she didn't? Granted, she wasn't a damsel in distress like Teá. And she was way more violent prone than her. Maybe… If she were more docile…

No.

Natori Hana Sukimori had _never_ been a docile woman, and she wouldn't start now.

"Um… H-how did you sleep?" Yugi asked.

Natori turned to him. Her blush came back full force. "Oh um… I-I slept fine. You?"

"Yeah. Uh… M-me too."

Natori looked around, and noticed that Kasumi hadn't come back last night. Wrinkling her brow, Natori crawled out of the bed, and left the room. But she didn't leave without waving goodbye to Yugi. She would be back tonight. Besides, he needed to dress himself. She made her way back to her room. Standing outside of their door, was none other than Weevil Underwood. He was standing outside, rather impatiently. Her fists clenched, and she began stalking towards him. He turned to her, and smiled brightly. The idiot really didn't know how to read a mood. There was nothing to be said as her fist slammed into his jaw. She heard the brutal crack of his jaw, and he started screaming in agony. Their door slid open immediately. Natori didn't care. She kicked him, and he flew down the hall and his back slammed into the wall. She went for him again, but Kasumi held her back.

"No Tori stop!" Kasumi cried, trying to pull her into their room.

"_Fuck that bowlcut ass bitch. I'm gonna fuck him up!"_

"No Tori he's not worth it!"

Arms snatched her out of Kasumi's arms suddenly, and she found herself pressed against a hard chest. Yami held her tightly, and began to rock her gently. "_Do not allow a peasant to tilt your crown…"_

Natori gasped at the serene sentence. She didn't know how, but it sounded so familiar. Especially coming from that voice.

_Natori was just about to deliver the death bow. This… This_ insect _had annoyed both her and her beloved for long enough. She hated her beloved seeing her fight, but she had been holding in her irate for a while. Both Kasumi and Seto had tried to pull her back, but failed miserably._

_Arms suddenly snatched her into a hard chest. Her love knew exactly how to calm her._

_He began to gently rock her. "Do not allow this peasant to tilt your crown."_

Natori sighed, and nodded obediently. She shouldn't be drawing attention to herself anyway. She pulled back from Yami, and then entered the room. Kasumi looked to him gratefully.

Yami smiled. "I didn't pull her off for Weevil's sake. I did it because I don't want her hands on anyone else but me. Whether she is harming them or not."

Kasumi giggled. Seto was the same way. He had called her last night on a video call. She was so relieved to hear from him. Their conversation had gotten heated, and she had stayed in the room that night. She attested so to Natori when she asked. Natori made a face, but then smiled. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she thought about Mokuba. She would rescue Mokuba. And Pegasus? Would pay _dearly_ for kidnapping him. _Nobody fucked with Mokuba. _She would ensure that _everyone_ knew that fact.


	6. Chapter 6

The day had finally come.

The ship had reached duelist kingdom. Natori had stayed in Yugi's cabin for the remainder of the trip, and the two had grown really close. He was the only guy she had grown comfortable around alone. He was so easy to talk to, and she had opened up to him about a lot of things. Including her lapse in memory. Yami and her mostly spoke about that. It was nice, and it felt nice to get all of that off of her chest. Yugi's group had all filed out of the boat, and they waited for Natori and Kasumi to join them. Yugi blushed as he thought about how close they had become. He was the only guy other than the ones in her family that she was comfortable alone with. He realized that, after coming into his room and found her standing there with nothing but a towel on. She had just gotten out of the shower, and her hair was towel dry. She simply turned to him and smiled.

_"Hey Yugi! Could you close the door? I really wanna drop this towel."_

Yugi had closed the door, and ran into the bathroom.

Natori and Kasumi emerged from the boat, and no one could stop staring. The two girls stood out completely from everyone else.

Kasumi's red hair was long down her back, and her emerald eyes glowed in seriousness. She wore a black leather suit with thigh high boots, and twin pistols rested in their holsters at her hips. A dagger rested in a sheath on her boot.

Natori's white tresses blew in the wind, and her amethyst eyes also glowed in seriousness. She wore a white halter top with a long matching skirt that slit on both sides. Twin daggers rested in thigh sheaths that rested on her thighs. Diamond anklets replaced her shoes. They walked over to Yugi and their friends. As they were coming down the ramp, they noticed Tristan acting suspicious. They both face palmed when he froze up when the guard casually addressed him.

"Get your stupid ass on!" Kasumi hissed as she walked by, smacking the back of his head. The impact was hard enough to make Tristan stagger and yelp. Natori covered her mouth to stifle the giggle.

Kasumi laughed awkwardly at the looks. "We know that this is a dueling tournament, but we just want to make sure that nothing goes wrong."

Natori looked around the island, noting the different people and the overall shape of the coast. "I'm going to get a perimeter of this island. It'll be better if we have a determined size. Mokuba could be anywhere."

Kasumi nodded. "You sure you're comfortable despite all of these people?"

Natori shook her head. "I'm nowhere near comfortable. But I love Mokuba enough to endure it."

A bolt of jealousy shot through her, but she ignored it in favor of walking the shore. Kasumi looked after her with a smile. Natori was willing to endure any discomfort for the ones she loved. She turned back to her other companions. "Let's get going!"

Joey sneezed suddenly, and Yugi sighed. "You never would've caught that cold if it wasn't for Weevil."

"Fuck Weevil," Kasumi growled. "Only reason why I tried pulling Tori away was because I didn't want her getting in trouble. We're on the island now. He better know to stay far away."

They looked over at the smirking bug duelist. Kasumi's eyes narrowed, and then gave a smirk of her own. "I don't understand how you get your ass beat and still smirk, but I know exactly how to get back at Weevil. Yugi, you and Tori got close during the cruise right?"

Yugi blushed, but smiled proudly. "Yeah! I'm the only guy outside of her family that she's comfortable being alone with!"

Kasumi smiled. "I'm glad. Now if only I could get her that comfortable with Seto."

"Doubtful. Yugi is the only one I don't instinctively pull away from." Natori told her as she walked back over to him.

Joey sniffed. "Huh. That was quick."

Natori shrugged, before walking over to him. "I understand that you've caught a cold because you tried to get Yugi's Exodia cards after Weevil threw them overboard. I'm sorry. I made you a tonic to cure it. But you must take it at night when you're ready to sleep. Otherwise, you'll fall asleep doing whatever you're doing. Ok?" Natori instructed him. She held out her hands, and a small bottle filled with sapphire liquid materialized. She handed it to Joey when he told her that he understood. "I asked my uncle to help me prepare it. He's the best at herbs and medicine. I hope you feel better."

Joey looked at the bottle, and at Natori. She had her hands clasped in front of her, and she was fidgeting slightly, as if she were nervous. He smiled. "Gee, thanks Tori! You're a real pal you know that? But hey, since you're the only one Weevil's currently drooling at, you don't mind giving him a little payback do you?"

"Payback?" Natori asked with a cute tilt of her head. She smiled. "I just thought of something." She looked over to Weevil to see him literally drooling. She walked over to Yugi. She kissed him on the cheek, and then wrapped her arms around his neck. Yugi wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Give me a play-by-play of his facial expressions." Natori whispered into Yugi's blushing ears.

Yugi nodded against her, and refused to comment about how good she felt against him. He watched as Weevil's eyes grew wide, and then began to throw a tantrum that would rival a toddler.

"No! No! No! No one gets to touch Tori but me!"

Yugi told Natori, to which she began giggling profusely. He pulled back, only to press their foreheads together. He cradled her head, and Natori found herself melting. She refused to comment about how good it felt being held in his arms. The bolts of jealousy attacked her brutally, but she ignored it. She felt like she was floating. They pulled back completely, and their blushing faces was all the evidence anyone needed.

Natori turned to Kasumi, and she was serious again. Though she did smile at Joey's boisterous laughter. "This island's perimeter is approximately 16,000 square feet, not counting the lakes and streams."

Kasumi sighed. "Damn. That's fine. We've recused people out of bigger places."

"Welcome duelist," A burly guard greeted. He gestured towards the stairs of a castle. "Please, follow the stairs to meet your host."

Natori immediately started making her way to the stairs. She knew who this palace belonged to. Of course he wanted to be revered as some glorious king. Simple bastard. The others followed her lead. As they were walking up the stairs, Teá stopped.

"Huh?"

Her outburst stopped the entire group.

"What is it Teá?" Yugi asked.

"I could've sworn I saw Bakura just now."

Natori's heart seemingly stopped. Bakura. For some reason, the boy's very name was enough to strike terror to her core. Her body began to instinctively tremble, and she clenched her eyes shut. Horrid screams began to rang in her ears.

Laughter.

All she could hear was his laughter. A crazed laughter ringing in her ears. Pain radiated from every nerve in her body. Tears streamed down her face as she tried desperately to fight off her offender. Damned poison. She should've never accepted that drink.

"You're too weak my queen… You won't escape this…"

…

"Natori!" A voice called suddenly, and Natori gasped as she finally opened her eyes. She was kneeling on the staircase of duelist kingdom. She had been holding her ears, and she panted slowly. She looked up into Yugi's concerned face. He was holding her wrists in his hands.

"What happened!? You just started screaming all of a sudden…" He asked her.

Natori pulled away from him, and brushed the tears she had unknowingly shed from her eyes. She looked around to see the other duelists staring. Staring as if she were some science experiment.

"I'm fine." She told Yugi.

"But-"

"I'm fine! Drop it!" Natori yelled, turning away. She hated it. Her subconscious remembered what her conscious struggled to remember all too well. It reminded her of a question her great grandfather asked her.

Do you really want to know? About your past?

Natori wasn't sure. Did she really want to know? Was she ready to know?

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Go ahead. Tori and I will stay here for a moment."

Teá wrinkled her brow. "Yugi we're here to save your grandpa! Not for-"

"Just go!" Yugi insisted, gesturing ahead of them.

Natori kept her head lowered, but gasped when Joey hugged her. "Hey don't worry Tori! We know ya been through a lot. We'll keep you safe ok?"

Natori stared at him, and then shook her head. "Thanks Joey."

Joey nodded, and walked ahead with everyone else. The only person who didn't leave was Kasumi. She was Natori's best friend. Of course she wasn't leaving.

"Grrrr! Mind your fucking business!" Kasumi shouted at the other duelists, who scurried up the stairs.

Yugi cupped Natori's face in his hands. "Was it that name?" He asked.

Natori nodded slowly, and more tears fell from her eyes. Thinking about a simple name was enough to make her cry. Would she ever learn to not be so weak?

Kasumi hugged her from behind. "You're not weak Tori. Your psyche is the most damaged out of everyone in your family. I wish you'd stop thinking that about yourself."

Natori shook her head. "Just… Don't bring him around me unless absolutely necessary. Ok?"

Both Kasumi and Yugi nodded. Someone with the name Bakura had done something horrible to her.

Yugi grabbed her hand. "Let's go stop Pegasus."

Natori gave him a hopeful nod, and then grabbed Kasumi's hand with her other one. The trio walked the rest of the way up the stairs. Soon they were standing below a balcony.

Kasumi stood beside her, and she crossed her arms. "How much you wanna bet that this is where that money flaunting bastard is keeping Mokuba?"

"Of course he's keeping Mokuba here. I swear he's weird as fuck."

"Probably touching little boys on the low."

"You want him to die?"

Kasumi giggled maliciously. "Not at first, but after awhile? Yeah, yeah I do."

Natori smirked. "The lack of dick must have made you lose any sympathy you had left."

"It did. Phone sex isn't enough anymore. I need Seto."

"Ew."

The intercom sounded, and all talking ceased.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please gather around. Your benevolent host is eager to greet you."

Natori snorted. "Benevolent my ass and titty."

Yugi and Kasumi began snickering, but stopped as soon as Pegasus revealed himself.

Maximillian Pegasus. He was a tall man, they were able to tell even from their place below the balcony. His lavender hair reached his shoulders, with a capital 'M' bang. One of his eyes were hazel, while the other was hidden by his bang. Natori and Kasumi assumed that, that was where his Millennium item was. He was a lanky man, and wore a red kimono top and red slacks with white shoes. He held an arrogant aura of riches. His thin lips were spilt in a smile.

Natori and Kasumi glared at him hatefully as he explained the ins and outs of duelist kingdom. Natori was trying to contain her anger, but the more she looked at Pegasus, the angrier she got.

Kasumi pulled out her gun and fired it at Pegasus. The bullet sored, and grazed Pegasus's cheek before making a hole in the wall. As quickly as Kasumi had pulled out the gun, she had put it back into its sheath and made her pistols invisible. Panicked screams rang out as the guards tried to take Pegasus away and diffuse the situation. Pegasus shrugged them off of him, and looked around. He saw the two girls staring up at him. The commotion around them didn't seem to bother them, they simply stared at him with white hot hatred. His guards were just beginning to get everyone settled down, and when the panic completely died, the shorter girl, with white hair, crossed her arms and smirked.

Pegasus's mouth opened, and then he laughed maniacally. He weaved some grand story about the gun shot, and got back to explaining how duelist kingdom went. Two goddesses graced his island. He would have them both.

Natori's stomach churned with discernment. "Be on guard. The bastard has it in for us now."

Kasumi shrugged. "Maniac. I should've just ended him instead of warning him of our presence."

"No. You did right. He should know what kind of hell fire he just brought on himself. I'm just saying. Be on guard love, he's planning something."

Kasumi nodded. Natori's ability to discern was freaky. Whenever she had told Kasumi about an impending event, it never failed to happen. The girl was psychic. She knew it. The entrance ceremony concluded, and the contestants were free to exit the palace and duel. Natori trailed after the group, looking around attentively. She wanted to protect everyone, and so she covered the rear, while Kasumi led the front. She could see Teá and Yugi walking side by side. They were speaking quietly, but Natori could still hear them perfectly clear. They were talking about her, and her relationship with Yugi.

"So… Do you like her?" Teá asked. "Natori, I mean."

"Yeah, I think she's a great friend."

"I don't know… She's not really friendly towards any of us."

"That's because she knows who wants to be friends with her, and who doesn't. She's kind and considerate, but she's built up a wall of distrust. Once she feels like she can trust you, she'll open up. You just have to be patient with her."

"Yeah but… She kinda scares me… Being from that kind of family, she already has a reputation of violence at our school… Just… Be careful. Ok?"

"Sure Teá."

"And maybe… We could have a moment to ourselves? Without the gang breathing down our necks? There's something I have to tell you."

"Ok."

Natori lowered her head. She knew she wasn't the most docile girl. She knew what she and her family were. But, she had never harmed an innocent being in her entire life. Anyone that she had seriously fought had either harmed her or someone she cared about. She would never harm anyone as kind and gentle as Yugi. But… He had feelings for Teá. He had told her so himself. She had blanked him out after their conversation, so she couldn't consider him as anything else but a close friend. Her head lowered even more, and her fists clenched. Of course he would want someone like Teá. They were perfect for each other. She deserved to have finally found someone to consider giving her heart to… Only for another to already claim it. What did Teá have that she didn't? Was she prettier? Was she built more to his liking? Was it her skin? Her eyes? She had no idea. She felt so inferior.

"Oh! My darling! Fancy seeing you…?" Weevil exclaimed, only for his voice to die. She looked at him with tears running down her face. She was clutching her arm. No verbal insults, no slaps, nothing.

"... What do you want Weevil?" Natori asked him. Her voice had none of it's usual venom. Someone had hurt her.

"Why are you crying!?" Weevil asked angrily, catching the attention of Yugi and his friends.

Natori shook her head, and then lowered it again with a sigh. "Please… Just leave me alone…"

"Which one of you made my goddess cry!? Just tell me who my love, and I'll make sure that they lose this tournament!" Weevil vowed, grabbing her hands.

No one saw it coming, not even the offender. It happened so fast that no one knew how to react. He had moved so fast that no one had seen it until it was too late. Yugi had left his place beside Teá, and shoved Weevil. Hard. Harder than anyone thought him to be capable of. Weevil hit the ground and slid a good ways away. Natori could tell by the way Weevil had struggled to get up that he was hurt. The evidence became clear when they saw the bleeding burn on his leg and arm. Natori's eyes widened, and she looked to Yugi. He had stood in front of her with a scowl on his face. He looked downright livid, and he clenched his fists in absolute rage. Hate burned in his eyes. "Don't ever touch my Natori! If I see it again you'll get more than just a tiny shove." He turned to Natori with narrowed eyes. "Switch places with Kasumi. I want you in my sights at all times."

Natori quivered at the sheer authority in his tone. Whenever her Pharaoh wanted something. He got it. She nodded obediently, and then moved to take Kasumi's place. Yugi growled. She was moving much too slow. "Go!" He growled, slapping her ass as he did so. Natori yelped and scurried over to Kasumi, while Kasumi took her place at the rear.

"I had no idea that would come out of you…" Kasumi told Yugi.

Yugi blushed. "... I didn't know either…"

Kasumi knew Natori. She was still blushing. Their time at this island would be interesting to say the least.


	7. Chapter 7

Night had fallen over the island. The day had gone with many duelists being sent home. Joey dueled Mai, a psychic duelist they had encountered on the boat, and after some instruction from Yami, won the duel. Natori had run over and hugged Joey in her excitement, much to Yugi's displeasure. He didn't say anything though. Joey was his best friend. He knew how far to take it. They had set up camp, and Natori and Kasumi had made everyone a hearty soup. Since they were surrounded by water, both girls knew that it got cold at night. Soup kept the body warm and filled their stomachs. Natori had watched Joey get settled in, before drinking the cold tonic she had given him. In a matter of moments, he was asleep. Natori sighed gratefully. He'd get some much needed rest, and his cold would be gone by tomorrow. Natori had walked into the forest after a bit, just to clear her mind. Hushed voices made her stop, and her curiosity had gotten the best of her. Following the sounds, she stumbled upon a heart wrenching scene. Yugi. Her panda. Was kissing Teá. They looked to be enjoying each other quite a bit. Her eyes immediately lowered, and she went back the way she had come.

Yugi pulled back. When Teá had confessed her feelings to him, he thought he would be over the moon with happiness. He had liked her for such a long time and he had just found out that she had felt the same. But… He didn't. He wasn't over the moon with happiness. He… Didn't feel those feelings for her anymore. While kissing her had been nice, it didn't… Feel right. In fact, he felt like he was _cheating_. "This is wrong." He told Teá, who immediately wrinkled her brow.

"What do you mean? You said you liked me too!"

Yugi looked away. "I… Thought I did… But… I don't. Not anymore. There's someone else… That I love, and have loved for much longer."

Rage filled Teá. "It's Tori isn't it!? You've been watching her for so long now! I knew something had happened between you! She and her family stands for _everything_ you hate in a person! She's violent, untrusting, she's not even _human_! What could you _possibly_ see in her!?"

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "In her… I see _everything_ that you _aren't_."

"What…?"

Yugi stood to his feet. He was sick of Teá constantly trying to downplay Natori. As if she were a stain that the world would be better off without. "She was so right about you…" Yugi growled. "Yes, she can become violent and yes, she does come from a family of assassins and yes, she herself is an _veteran_ assassin. But have you ever taken the time to look passed that? Have you noticed how she treats Kasumi? Like she's made of gold! Have you ever seen her harm an innocent person? I sure haven't. Have you ever seen her smile? Or heard her laugh? Have you seen how protective she is of _all_ of us!? Have you ever watched her stick up for people being bullied!? Has she ever told you anything about herself!? Do you know her likes or dislikes? Do you know _why_ she is the way that she is!? _No! You don't have a clue! That girl has been through hell and back and she still tries to do right by people! She could've turned her back on us eons ago! But she didn't! She didn't have to make Joey that cold medicine but she did! Nobody asked her to! Nobody paid her to! She did it because she genuinely cares! About all of us! The time those jocks were bullying you because you wanted to change the school rules? Natori and I both put a stop to it! I didn't have to wish on a magic item for Tori! She came to me on her own! She's not like you, and that's why I love her!_" With that being said, Yugi left the clearing with a huff. He stopped mid-stride. There was something he hadn't told any of his new friends. Something that Teà should know. "Natori, Kasumi, and I were friends before I'd even gotten the millennium puzzle. We've all been friends since the beginning of high school." He left the clearing fully then. Once he'd gotten the puzzle and started making new friends, Natori had fallen back a bit. She was cynical, but she didn't want to prevent Yugi from making friends. She'd told him to pretend like they only had a mutual friend. Kasumi of course. Natori was unpredictable, and he had always enjoyed that about her. She wasn't like the others, and she had stolen his heart.

Natori had been walking passed a large tree when a hand shot out and grabbed her. She immediately slammed her fist into the offender's face. One of Pegasus's guards staggered into the light, and Natori growled. Kasumi! She needed to get back to Kasumi!

The guard looked at her with a scowl. "I hope Pegasus lets me have you first after him." He growled.

Natori's eyes widened, and she charged. Being as small as she was, the guard had no idea as to how she was able to pick him up by his neck and slam him to the ground. She straddled his neck and let her fists crack powerfully against his skull until she felt that he had, had enough. After she kicked him a good 10 feet back, she ran back to the camp. When she got there, Yugi and Teá had returned. They were sleeping far away from each other, but she didn't care. Her eyes landed on a sleeping Kasumi, and her heart calmed. Taking a breath of relief, she walked over to Kasumi and lied out beside her. Her broken heart be _damned_. All she wanted to ensure, was Kasumi's safety at all times.

The next day, Kasumi awoke alone. She was the second person to wake, because Natori was nowhere to be found. Sighing, she spread out her aura, relaxing when Natori's responded in kind. She wasn't far. At the shore. She noticed the others beginning to wake, and she walked out onto the beach where Natori was. Her back was turned, and she was holding herself tightly. Kasumi could see the slight shaking of her shoulders. Her best friend was _crying_. The others had joined them on the beach, just as Kasumi had run ahead over to Natori. The others stayed back as they spoke. Yugi's stomach wouldn't stop churning. He had the sneaking suspicion that he had something to do with Natori's sadness. He had sensed someone watching he and Teá last night, but that feeling was gone as soon as it had come. He had brushed it off as some passerby, but now… He wasn't so sure. His suspicions were confirmed when Kasumi glared at both him and Teá hatefully. She had _never_ glared at him before. His heart dropped into his stomach. Natori had seen them. But she hadn't witnessed the entire incident. All she knew, was that they had kissed.

"No…" He whispered, wanting to run and explain what had happened. But the way Kasumi glared… As if he so much as took one step towards them… She would kill him. Her head turned back to Natori again, and they could tell by her face that Natori was telling her something else. She pulled Natori into her arms, and that's when it became obvious that she was crying. They walked back over to the others. Natori kept her head lowered, refusing to look at neither Yugi or Teá. He had showed so much jealousy when Weevil had grabbed her hands, and then to see him just kissing Teá after that? In her eyes… They _deserved_ each other.

"One of Pegasus's guards tried to attack Tori last night." Kasumi told them.

The group's eyes widened and gasps were heard.

"Are you ok!?" Teá asked.

"Yeah, are you ok Tori?" Joey asked.

"When did this happen? How are you feeling?" Tristan asked.

"Tori…" Yugi called.

"Tristan… Joey… I'm fine." Natori told them. She looked to Kasumi. "I promise. I'm fine." She snorted. "It's my fault… I shouldn't have dropped my guard…" She let her eyes land on Yugi, and within them, he could see the walls he had broken through, being reinforced. "It will not happen again."

Yugi lowered his head. That statement wasn't just meant for that situation. It was meant for him as well. She would never open up to him again. She would never trust him again. Kasumi led Natori to their camp, and once the others made it, they packed up and left.

"So… What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Natori was walking through the forest, and one of them grabbed her and tried to take her away. She fought him off, and ran back to the camp to make sure that I was safe." Kasumi answered, her tone clipped in anger.

"I'm sorry…" Natori told her. "I won't leave your side again."

"None of this is your fault! I'm just so happy that you're ok!"

Natori lowered her head. "Am I? Am I ok? I don't know… Maybe I should've let him take me… I would've been right where Mokuba was, and I could've mentally spoke with you about the best way to get him out."

Kasumi shook her head. "That's too great a risk! What if something had happened to you!?"

Natori snorted. "Wouldn't be the first time… I doubt it'd be the last time."

"Tori… Don't think like that…" Yugi told her gently. "You're surrounded by friends… We wouldn't let anything happen to you…"

"I'm tired." Natori sighed, standing to her feet. "I'm gonna go somewhere and sleep."

"Tori someone just tried to kidnap you!" Teá exclaimed.

Natori ignored her, and began walking away. "Use your aura to find me Sumi. As long as I am able, I will respond to you."

Kasumi nodded as Natori disappeared from sight. Yugi lowered his head. He had really gone and done something stupid. The feelings he'd thought he had for Teá, was completely obliterated by his feelings for Natori. He had meant everything he had said to her. He had also meant everything he'd said to Teá. He had been watching her for a long time. He had loved her for so long, and now she wouldn't spare him a passing glance. He felt a sense of deja vu.

_"just what. In the hell. Is this!?" Natori yelled angrily. The mayor of Tanis wanted to gain the Pharaoh's patronage. He had sent his daughter to speak with the Pharaoh about such. Natori could feel the lust rolling off of the girl in waves, and she had gotten so angry that she had left the room. After taking a walk through the private gardens and clearing her mind, she went back to the meeting room. The sight that had met her shattered her heart. Before her, was her beloved, kissing that mayor's daughter passionately. Both parties pulled away, and her beloved had turned to her. Tears were streaming down her face, and her fists had clenched so hard that blood dripped from her fingers. Her eyes had gone completely white, she quaked at her own rage._

_"No! Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Her beloved pleaded._

_Natori charged, and her fist slammed into the girl's face. She dragged her off of the table, and tore into her mercilessly. Her beloved tried to pull her off, but let go in favor of dodging her fist. The girl screamed for help, but there wasn't anyone that would be dumb enough to interfere. Natori snatched the girl up and threw her against the wall, and she fell to the ground, unconscious. Natori then set her eyes on her beloved. She walked over to him and slapped him in his face as hard as she could. The Pharaoh fell to the ground, holding his cheek._

_"I hate you! I gave you every piece of me and this is what you do!?"_

_"No! Natori please!"_

_"Fuck your fucking excuses! I never want to see your face again!" Natori cried as she ran out of the room._

_The Pharaoh felt as if his very heart had undergone trauma. He had been speaking with the mayor's daughter when she had suddenly kissed him. Dread pooled in his stomach as he made to push her off. His wife had appeared right as he grabbed her arms._

_The Pharaoh turned to the girl angrily. "I want this filth and her father executed!" He didn't wait for the guards to follow his orders. He immediately ran after Natori. He knew where she would be, and he ran out of the palace. His feet took him straight to the Nile, where he found Natori. She was standing with her back to him, and he knew that she was crying by how her shoulders shook. He ran over to her. "Natori please let me explain!"_

_Natori shook her head. "There is nothing that you could say that would make this better."_

_"I love you! She forced that kiss on me! I had grabbed her arms to shove her back but you had walked in! Please! Natori you mean everything to me!"_

_Her beloved had fallen to his knees. The great Pharaoh of Egypt, was kneeling before her. It didn't matter. She was unfazed._

_Natori crossed her arms. "What is you kneeling supposed to tell me? How could I ever trust you again!?"_

_Her beloved leaned forward, so that his forehead was touching his hands. "You are my queen… No other would ever be able to take your place at my side… You are the sole commander of my heart… I cherish all of my time with you… You are my sunrise, and the moon and stars to my night sky… You pulled me from the blackest pits of my soul… I can't lose you… You're the fire within my soul… Please don't leave me… Please…"_

_Natori wiped the tears from her eyes. "And that whore?"_

_"Her and her father are being executed as we speak… May I carry you home? I know you must be exhausted."_

_Natori nodded. Her beloved stood to his feet and closed the distance between them. He kissed her feverishly, and then pulled back. He envisioned a pelt big enough for them lie comfortably on. Once it materialized, he laid Natori down on it. He kissed her passionately, and he was sure that the Gods were smiling upon them. As they made love under the night sky, with the Nile River sparkling behind them._

Yugi sighed. He had to get her back. He had to. But at the same time, he had to go through Kasumi. She wasn't trying to so much as look at neither him or Teá. Much like Natori, Kasumi was _very_ protective of her friends. Hurting Natori, was _unacceptable_. They went through the day, dueling and winning star chips. Both Yugi and Joey were close to having enough stars to enter into the palace. But both boys dreaded it. They knew that they would have to face each other. They made an agreement, that the winner would finish the loser's battle. Joey would duel for Yugi's grandpa, and Yugi would win the 3 million for Joey. Once all of the dueling was done, Kasumi spread out her aura. She immediately felt Natori's aura responding in kind. She was in the forest, and Kasumi could tell that she was still asleep. The group followed Kasumi along the trail until they came to a clearing. Flowers were everywhere, and they could hear the sounds of a waterfall. Natori laid in a bed of flowers, sleeping peacefully. A barrier surrounded her.

Kasumi giggled. "She reminds me of Persephone, resting in her gardens."

Yugi sighed.

_"I agree with Kasumi. She indeed reminds me of a resting goddess."_ Yami whispered to Yugi, who nodded in agreement.

Kasumi noticed the wind swirling around Natori. Comfortingly. Protectively.

_"Tatínek! Budete omezovat bariéru?"_

The group looked to her in confusion. A deep chuckle swirled around them before a man materialized from the wind. His golden hair was tied in a ponytail, and his sapphire eyes blazed with infinite wisdom. Right under his eyes, were dark freckles across his nose. He was tanned, tall, and muscular. He wore a pair of white sashinuki. His full lips smiled.

"Good evening Kasumi. I am glad to see that you are well."

Yugi's eyes widened. This man was taller and broader than Akiko! He didn't think that was possible. His fists clenched. He looked better than Yugi _ever_ would. Much like Akiko, he bore a onyx rose on his left cheek, and black henna raced from his wrists to his shoulders.

The man chuckled. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jeremiah Sukimori. I am Natori's grandfather. A pleasure to meet all of you." He smiled.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You have Tori's smile…"

"Correction," Jeremiah stated. "Tori has my smile. But thank you, all of my children and grandchildren have my smile."

"What are you doing here?" Kasumi asked. "I thought Tori had told you all not to interfere."

Jeremiah crossed his arms. "Did you _truly_ believe that we would _not_ be here for our crown jewel? Natori knows quite well that we can't _not_ interfere. Besides, she was having trouble sleeping. I got to her first." Jeremiah sat against the tree behind Natori's resting form. "She cannot rest unless one of us is present." He reached over and stroked her hair gently, lovingly. He smiled a sad smile. "Poor child. She should keep her heart under better protection. There are many things that we can protect her from… Love is not one of them. But you don't want to hear me muse to myself. I'm sure you all have had an eventful day. Rest. I shall tend to you _all_ tonight."

There were flower beds scattered about, and each person took their place. Yugi chose the bed closest to Jeremiah and Natori. He watched the man as he leaned back against the tree.

"Why all of us? I'm sure she told you about what had happened…"

Jeremiah chuckled. "She did. But unlike Natori, I am a man. I asked her some more questions, and came up with my own conclusion. I'm thinking, that when the other girl confessed her feelings, you kissed her because you thought that you shared those feelings. You realized that you do, just not for her. You realized that you had loved another. But my lotus here ran off before she viewed the situation in its entirety. She is much like my son. Once they have an idea in their head, they run with it. It takes some time for them to listen… But they do, with the right incentive."

Yugi nodded. "I guess I should give her time to cool off?"

Jeremiah nodded. "Rest Yugi. There are many trials ahead of you. My granddaughter being one of them."

Yugi smiled. "I'd do anything for her… But I have a question for you."

Jeremiah wrinkled his brow. "What's that?"

"Do you really have five children? What are their names?"

Jeremiah smiled and crossed his arms. "Yes. I have five nuisances that never ceases to amaze me with their combined idiocy. My oldest son is Dawson. The second oldest is Blake, ugh, _that_ idiot… Then it is Akiko, and my last two are twins. Alex and Ashen."

Yugi blushed. "Wow… Tori said that… Um…"

"We're a bunch of hoes? She wouldn't be wrong. The fact that they all have the same mother is nothing short of a miracle."

A giggle sounded then, and the two looked down to see Natori sitting up.

"Uncle Blake said that you probably didn't know who their mother was."

Jeremiah shook his head. "I get tired of my sons putting me on blast like that. You know the worst kind of respect is _disrespect_."

Natori giggled once more. "Are you spending the night with us papa?"

Jeremiah nodded. "My schedule is clear. My children are grown. Why not? Since you're up, why don't we explore this island and find some food?"

Natori nodded and allowed Jeremiah to help her up. Together, they ventured into the forest. The wind barrier remained intact though Jeremiah had gone, and Yugi had gone to sleep, pondering the things that Jeremiah had told him. Though it didn't seem like it, perhaps he really did have a chance after all.


	8. Chapter 8

When the group woke up, there was a fire burning. Night had fallen once again, and the smell of food tempted their noses. Jeremiah and Natori were sitting by the fire. Natori leaned against him as she listened attentively as he told her stories of long passed. The group sat around the fire, listening to Jeremiah as he spoke.

Natori sighed. "I know there's no way you'll tell me about _my_ past."

"I'm glad that you've finally realized that. I am your grandfather. I love you more than anything. Your past… You're not ready to face it yet. I've lived for thousands of years, and there are _still_ things in my past that I am not ready to face. I don't know when you'll be ready, or if you'll ever be ready my love. You must be able to truly deem yourself ready, without doubt. Can you say that my love?"

Natori lowered her head, and then shook it slowly. She had no idea if she was ready to face her past. She guessed that she wasn't if she fought herself about it so much. "Papa…?"

"Hm?"

"Do you… Um… Do you think that… I'll… _Ever_ be ready…? To face my past?"

Jeremiah smiled and rested his hand on her head. "I don't know _moje láska_. But you're a strong girl. I have faith in you."

Natori smiled hopefully, and then leaned against him once more. Jeremiah rested his cheek against her head, and they sat in a comfortable silence as they stared into the flames. The food was just about ready, only 10 more minutes.

"What do you think my curse will be?" Natori asked.

Jeremiah chuckled. He was one of the more intellectual members of their clan. So his family deemed him worthy enough for the hard questions. But with this particular topic, there was one that was more versed than he. "Would this question not be more suited to Blake? He _is_ the psychologist in our family."

Natori lowered her head. "... He won't tell me."

"Why do you think that?"

Natori clutched Jeremiah's arm. "I've already asked him. He told me that… He doesn't think I'm ready to know… But he told me that I would have _multiple_ curses… He couldn't diagnose _all_ of the signs I show with just _one_. You're a psychopath papa, do I show any signs that are similar to you?"

"We're sitting with a psychopath!?" Tristan exclaimed.

"Dear child," Jeremiah spoke, crossing his fingers against Natori as he did so. "If I wanted you dead. You would be dead."

"And if you don't watch what comes out of your mouth concerning my grandfather you might end up dead regardless."

"It's alright lotus." Jeremiah told her, pulling her onto his lap. "There are not many that are willing to see passed our flaws."

At that, Natori glanced at Yugi. She then looked back up at Jeremiah, and then lied her head on his chest. Her grandfather was correct. She had many friends that had stopped talking to her as soon as they found out who her family was. The very name Sukimori had both prominence and murderous attached to it. She never hated her family for that though. If anything, it made her love them more. Was that how Yugi saw her? As some murderous pariah? If so… Then he _deserved_ Teá.

"Are you hungry?" Jeremiah asked.

Natori nodded. In truth she wasn't. But she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Jeremiah would make her eat something so that she wouldn't make herself sick.

"Papa? You still love me… Right?"

Jeremiah nuzzled her. "Of course I do! You're my princess."

Natori smiled up at him, and then moved. Once she was up, she walked over to the pot where the stew was brewing. She looked over to the other pot and wrinkled her brow at the rice stemming in it.

"Papa I don't remember seeing rice anywhere."

Jeremiah chuckled. "I called father. He _is_ the best cook."

Natori clapped her hands. Their leader, her great grandfather, was an _amazing_ chef. When she wanted to learn to cook, she had gone to him. She had become quite the cook herself, but she would never be as talented as her great grandfather. The others joined her around the pots, and Natori felt Kasumi quickly pulling her away. They walked back over to Jeremiah and sat back down. Natori handed Jeremiah the bowl she'd made for him.

"Teá was about to pull you aside." Kasumi told her. "I know how you feel about her, so I got to you first."

"Hey Tori?" Teá called as she walked back over to the group. "Can we talk? In private?"

Natori sighed. "Sure." She assured both Kasumi and Jeremiah that she would be ok, stood to her feet, and followed Teá to the other side of the area.

"Look Tori… Yugi's a really great guy and he really loves you. He's been trying to talk to you all day. I know you saw us that night, but you didn't-"

"I see." Natori whispered. She lowered her head. "You're rubbing it in my face."

"No! Tori that's not-"

"_My_ name, is _Na_tori. You do not have the right to speak to me endearingly. I get it. He's yours. I'm not… _Damsel_ enough for him. I hope you two enjoy each other."

"Natori _please!? _Just let me-"

Natori had already left. She walked back over and pulled on Jeremiah's arm. "I'm ready for bed papa."

Jeremiah, having eaten his fill while watching their exchange, opened his arms. She sat on his lap and snuggled him until she was comfortable. She quickly fell to slumber, safe and sound within the arms of her grandpapa.

Jeremiah smiled down at her, before looking up at Teá. "Give her time child. She is too hurt by her own assumptions to listen to reason right now."

Teá sighed. "I think I made it worse."

"Yes, you have. But that also set the correct series of events. They will come together by the end of this."

"How do you know?" Joey asked, looking to Yugi, who had also fallen to slumber.

Jeremiah smirked. "Natori didn't inherit her psychic abilities from _just_ her mother…. Kasumi dear, come."

Kasumi smiled, and then leaned comfortably against him. It was nice being Natori's best friend. She was the only one that Natori was willing to share her family with. Although Kasumi's father had died when she was younger, she had felt as if she were blessed with many fathers.

That morning had found the group on the beach. Jeremiah would be leaving today. Natori stood before him with her arms crossed and her head lowered. The portal swirled behind him.

Jeremiah smiled endearingly. She was so incredibly spoiled. "I spend all night with you, and it is not enough."

Natori shook her head. "Don't go…"

"I have to baby."

Natori lowered her head even more. Her shoulders started shaking, and Jeremiah pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry baby I'm _sorry_."

Yugi watched the scene with an amused smile. It gave insight to what kind of lover she would be. Spoiled and would want his attention all the time. She would act like a brat for him and her family, no one else. Jeremiah looked into the portal, and then reached into it. When he pulled his hand out, he was holding a large fur cape. He put it around Natori's shoulders, and then kissed her forehead. "There. You know I wear it all the time. Better?"

Natori looked up at him and nodded. She hugged him one more time, and then watched as he stepped into the portal. She waved, and watched it close. Natori lowered her head. She was a brat. But she loved her family. She was their princess, and she had never been so far away from them before. Of course she still felt their presence, but it wasn't the same as seeing them all the time.

Kasumi walked over to her and hugged Natori. "It's ok Tori. I'm still here."

Natori smiled softly, and touched Kasumi's hand in comfort. "Thanks Sumi. You're the only reason why I haven't gone completely insane."

Kasumi giggled, then turned to their friends. "Come on you guys! We've got a psycho creator to stop!"

The group departed from the beach, eager to continue their quest to save Mokuba and Mr. Solomon. As they were walking, Natori noticed the shift. She smirked. "Bitch waits until grandpapa leaves before he plots his next move."

Kasumi's eyes narrowed. "Just keep on our guard. I can't stand bitches like Pegasus."

"Right! Gotta do shit when people leave _little bitch boy! I'll still beat the whole hell out of you and your guards! Get creative or get knocked the hell out!_" Natori yelled out the last part. She smirked at the rage that suddenly warmed her skin.

Kasumi shuddered. "Tori don't do that!"

"Fuck him."

"Tori seriously. Stop."

She rolled her eyes. Mai, who had begun traveling with them, had her eyes trained forward. She walked with Yugi and the others, who were trailing behind both Natori and Kasumi.

Mai grinned. "I see why you all walk behind them all the time. Hey Tori! Your ass looks really good in that skirt! It's not all the way out, but I appreciate the peek whenever the wind blows."

Natori giggled.

"You too Sumi! That ass in that leather is to _die for_! I see why Kaiba doesn't like you wearing certain things." Mai continued.

Kasumi blushed, much to Natori's merit. Natori swished her hips gently, making both the skirt and her ass jiggle slightly. Yugi's eyes widened at the simple movement. He immediately glared at both Joey and Tristan.

"Tori, you shouldn't do that out in the open…" Yugi told her softly.

Natori snorted, but said nothing in response. He _was_ correct. Her family would have a fit and ban her from wearing her tribal clothes in public. Seeing as she was the most comfortable in her tribal wear, she heeded Yugi's warning.

"You _do_… Have a _really_ nice… Frame. It suits you." Yugi added quietly, lowering his head.

"Heh, I'll say." Tristan grinned.

"_Shut up Tristan!"_

"Shouldn't that be directed towards any guy to compliment Teá?" Natori asked, the anger evident in her voice.

"No-"

"_She_ is _yours right? You should turn that jealousy towards your lover and _not _random women."_

"Tori we're-"

"_As I told her, my name is_ Na_tori. Do not speak to me so endearingly."_

Yugi looked away and bit his lip. She treated him so coldly. He _hated_ that feeling, but again… He felt a sense of deja vu.

_The ball had taken a glorious start. The music was playing, the drinks were flowing. Pretty flowers from all over his land had gathered to meet him upon his father's request. The prince and his father sat on their thrones. Many women surrounded him, laughing and smiling at every ounce of attention he sent their way. However, there was one. A lotus in a field of immortelle. She stood at the opposite side of the throne room, conversing with a man much taller and broader than her. Her white hair had been pinned to one side of her head, allowing the curls to fall like a waterfall. Her amethyst eyes looked up at the other man with a love and devotion only a daughter would have for her father. He had sent a guard to spy on their conversation, and he could see him standing beside the door near them, staring straight ahead but listening to their conversation. Atem watched as the young maiden walked into the man's arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rocked her gently. He rested his chin on her head, and smiled lovingly. Yeah, that man was her father. His own father smiled that same smile whenever he looked at him. She had pulled back suddenly and shook her head. The man pursed his lips and then took her hand. He walked her over to them and bowed politely._

"_It has been far too long old friend," He greeted his father._

_His father smiled. "Indeed it has Akiko. Where are the others? I know that they would not leave their crown jewel with just her father."_

_Akiko smirked. "Not a chance! They were mingling, but are now slowly approaching as we speak."_

_The prince looked up to see 10 men slowly approaching their throne. They stopped a few paces away, watching the scene._

_Akiko smiled. "This is my daughter, Natori."_

"_Good evening my Pharaoh. Good evening my prince." Natori had greeted, bowing politely._

_The prince smiled. "Good evening. You look lovely my dear."_

"_Thank you, my prince."_

_The prince chuckled. Her words spoke one thing, but her tone revealed her true feelings. Her voice was cold, and it made her pleasantries feel forced. But they_ were _forced. She didn't want to meet him. Now that he thought about it, he was sure that she didn't even want to be here from the start._

"_I hope you enjoy yourself tonight, Miss Natori."_

"_You as well, my prince."_

_She took another look at the Pharaoh, before suddenly running up to his throne. His father simply opened his arms as she collided into him like a spoiled daughter would her beloved father. The two laughed before Natori pulled back. She smiled brightly at the Pharaoh._

_He chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd come up here. As always, you worry much too much. I'm in prefect health. I promise."_

_Natori's eyes never changed, and he kissed her temple to further emphasize his point. Her eyes lightened, and she hugged him once more before walking away. That done, she walked over to one of her family members. They spoke briefly, and then Natori exited the room entirely. The prince became a bit perplexed. She had never met him before until that night, and yet she treated him as if he were not worth even an ounce of her time._

_Akiko noticed this, and smiled. "I would like to apologize on my daughter's behalf. She is a cynical beauty, and treats everyone she meets with a tolerated disdain. She must… Deem you trustworthy before she begins to treat you any different. Apologies."_

_The Pharaoh smiled. "I have known little Tori since she was but a hand babe. I knew that her first encounter with my son would not go as he might have expected."_

_Akiko chuckled. "She only wanted to see you my Pharaoh. She knows that you are well now. She is ready to depart. Perhaps we will meet again soon."_

"_Perhaps." The Pharaoh replied._

"_Wait, you are leaving? But… I haven't had the pleasure of conversing with your daughter yet."_

_Akiko chuckled. "We have had a long day my prince. I do apologize."_

"_Alright… But come back tomorrow. You all don't have to wear anything fancy. Come early and stay for dinner."_

"_Persistent aren't you? Very well. We shall return tomorrow morning my prince."_

_The Sukimori family departed, and the prince sighed. She had regarded him as if he were nothing more than an insect. That intrigued him. He looked around at the giggling girls, and gestured for them to leave. The Pharaoh's brow arched as he witnessed his son's change of mood._

"_You are sending them away?"_

_The prince nodded. "After encountering Natori, those others seem… Mediocre. I wish to know the story behind those cool amethyst eyes… And I want to watch them warm into the look of love and devotion she gave to you and her family. I want her… To be_ mine_."_

Like the man in those flashbacks, Yugi loved challenges. He would show Natori that she was the only one for him. But first, he had to speak with Kasumi.


	9. Chapter 9

Natori hadn't taken two more steps before she suddenly halted.

Kasumi looked back at her. "Tori? What's wrong?"

Natori's eyes were gazing at the ground, but Kasumi knew that wasn't what she was focused on.

"Mokuba…"

Natori suddenly began to sprint down the forest path. Rage clouded her mind, and she could feel her skin heating as she charged through the forest. Kasumi and the others were running behind her, trying to catch up but it was futile. The enraged girl was not human, of course they wouldn't be able to catch up to her. Natori suddenly let out a blood curdling scream. She hit the ground, and gasped as her body began convulsing.

"_Tori!" _Both Kasumi and Yugi screamed as they ran faster. They reached Natori before anyone else did.

Kasumi knew full well what was taking place. Natori's family would be here soon. This wasn't something humans needed to witness. "Go! I'll stay here."

"I am _not_ leaving her!" The deeper voice of Yami insisted.

Kasumi glared at him. "She was sprinting to stop whatever is happening to Mokuba! _Get going!_"

Natori's back arched as she let out another scream. Yami looked conflicted, but he, along with his group, did as Kasumi had said.

When they got there, Yami and the others gasped. One of Pegasus's guards was standing by a duel arena. He held Mokuba off of the ground by his neck. Yami understood Kasumi then. Natori could feel Mokuba's distress, and that's why she was sprinting.

"Get… Him… Off of me…!" Mokuba ground out.

"Put him down. _Now_." Yami growled.

The guard chuckled. "I might consider it… _If_ you beat my friend here in a duel," the group looked over to the arena, and they noticed someone standing there. It was Kaiba! But something was off… "He met an unfortunate end earlier today, but he came back just for _you_."

"_No!" _Mokuba called out.

Yami's eyes narrowed. He would win this duel. He could hear Natori's screams from within the forest. His heart clenched at the thought of her being in pain. He didn't know what was going on, but he would finish this quickly, and then go to her.

Hours later and the duel was almost over. Yami wasn't surprised. This person might have Kaiba's likeness, but he didn't possess Kaiba's dueling skills. The duel was in Yami's favor. A powerful aura filled the area then. Yami had to focus on the duel, but he knew it was someone in Natori's family that was approaching them. Heat warmed his back as the person closed the distance.

"Whoa! Tori!? What's that all over your body!?" Joey asked.

"The markings of my family Joey. I've awakened."

Yami looked over at his friends, and his eyes widened at Natori. A black rose bloomed on her left cheek, and black henna raced up from her wrists to her shoulders. Green vines adorned her thighs, and black roses bloomed from each interception the vines made. Her arms were crossed, and her face was a mask of seriousness. Kasumi stood by her. She turned towards the guard holding Mokuba, and growled savagely. She went to walk over to them, but she stopped at the sound of Yami's voice.

"I'm dueling for his freedom now Tori."

Natori tilted her head. "I see… Ok."

"Tori! Sumi!" Mokuba called.

Both girls gazed at the boy, and Natori's angry growls increased in volume. Her eyes flashed a dangerous red. "_I'll be sure to rip your limbs from your torso."_

Kasumi turned to her. "Tori stop. I can't quell your aura anymore. If you go berserk, you might harm everyone here. Papa Kiko told you that."

Natori ran her hand over her face with a sigh. Kasumi was right, she knew. But in the end, nobody fucked with Mokuba. It was something everyone who knew her understood. "Fine." She said, smirking. "But when, and I do mean _when_, I catch you alone… _I'm fucking you up._"

Kasumi giggled. "As long as no one is around except for me."

"We can tag team him."

"I'm definitely down for that."

The clash on the arena had stopped their conversation, and both girls turned to see the Kaiba imposter sneering in rage.

Kasumi growled. "Pegasus has me _so_ fucked up! Who the hell is _this!? What_ the hell _is this_!?"

Natori crossed her arms. "A really bad imitation of Kaiba. I hope he puts hands on Pegasus."

Kasumi giggled. "Over Mokuba? He might."

Natori focused on the duel. "So… A direct attack to his life points right?"

"Yeah, he looks mad as hell."

As the duel went on, both girls focused on the duel. It wasn't too much longer before Yami was the victor. They turned to the guard holding Mokuba, only to find them gone. A low growl emitted from Natori's lips, and the entire area began to heat. Her eyes swirled a dangerous red, and she began stalking in the direction they had left in. Having awakened, she was able to track a person's scent trail.

"Tori! Tori no!" Kasumi called after her.

Natori stopped and turned to her. She cocked her head to the side with a bashful giggle. "_No? Forgive me for not being familiar with the term…"_

"Tori _please_ don't lose your temper. You _know_ what papa Kiko told you."

Natori's eyes narrowed. "_No! I've given this path far too much of my time!"_

With that, Natori took off in their direction. A feeling of dread went through both Yami and Yugi. Something wasn't right. Why would Pegasus risk his only bargaining piece for Kaiba? What was he trying to accomplish?

"_I have a bad feeling about this." Yugi commented in his spirit form beside Yami._

"_So do I," Yami mentally responded. "Something tells me that Mokuba being here was no spur of the moment decision."_

'_Be on guard. The bastard has it in for _us _now.'_

Natori had said that during the entrance ceremony. Natori wasn't as rational as her other friends. She was fire personified, and had no problem shooting first and asking questions later. Everyone knew that Natori loved Mokuba like he was her own, and for him, she threw caution to the wind.

"_Dammit!" _Yami cursed as he suddenly took off in the direction Natori had gone. His sudden outburst was enough to have the others running after him.

Natori tore through the forest with a vicious rage. Nothing else mattered. She needed to get to Mokuba. Something pinched her neck, but she brushed it off as she continued sprinting. Once the forest path cleared, she found herself at the dock. The guard and Mokuba were standing there, and she raced forward with every intention of killing the guard and cradling Mokuba. She was just about to slash the guard before her body suddenly numbed. She collapsed to the ground for the second time that day. The guard's scared expression melted into a smirk, and Mokuba's eyes widened. Natori stared wide eyed at the guard's feet. She was still conscious, but her body was unresponsive. Tears brimmed her eyes, and spilled down her blank face. She felt multiple auras coming towards her, and someone lifted her into his arms.

"_Tori!"_ A voice called.

The person holding her turned towards the disturbance. Yugi and the others had come running, but they stopped at the sight. Kasumi looked to Natori, and her own eyes watered at how defenseless she was. Natori's eyes alone told her not to move, but what happened earlier became all too clear.

_The flames around Natori had just burned away, and her family gathered around to hug her happily. Kasumi clapped happily, and then looked to see Pyro rubbing his neck._

"_Hm? Uncle Roro? What happened?"_

_Pyro pulled Kasumi into his arms and rested his chin on her head. "Something pinched me that's all. It felt like it was a mosquito or something."_

It wasn't a mosquito. Pyro had been hit by an empty needle. It collected his DNA, and when brought back to Pegasus, he had his scientists prepare a serum that would incapacitate Natori.

The guard holding Natori laughed. "A little too late! Your friend is _mine_."

A scared hic left Natori's lips, and Kasumi rushed forward with an inhuman scream. Both Yugi and Joey grabbed her, pulling her back. Both boys knew that while Natori was panicking, she would be in an even worse predicament if Kasumi was taken too.

Kasumi struggled. "No! Let go!"

"Sumi listen to me!" Yami told her. "Tori would never want you to be in this situation! We need you if we're going to get her back!"

Kasumi's struggles stopped, and she watched as they took both her best friend and little brother away. Once they were gone, the river of emotion broke. Kasumi's scream tore Yami's heart to pieces. She sounded so broken hearted. The raw emotion in that one sound shook the group to their collective core. Kasumi fell to her knees, and her entire body shook with her sobs. Yami could hear Yugi's sniffles as well, and his heart went out to the both of them. He knew how much both Yugi and Kasumi cherished Natori. He cherished her as well! A gust of wind swirled around, and both Jeremiah and Akiko stood before them. Standing side by side, the group could see the contrast between father and son. However, they also saw the similarities between them. Although Akiko didn't have Jeremiah's hair and eye color, they could see the son possessed a lot of the father's features, save for Jeremiah's signature freckles. Their mannerisms were similar as well. Both men had their arms crossed, and the rage they felt was clearly evident by their faces. Jeremiah's eyes were burnt orange, and Akiko's eyes were black. Kasumi's forehead touched the ground before them. "Second heir Jeremiah and third prince Akiko… I a-apologize f-for letting our crown jewel slip from my grasp… Please, allow me to redeem myself by returning her into your arms…"

Jeremiah tilted his head. "_This path you have chosen is beneath me. Allowing harm to befall the crown jewel is punishable by death…"_

Kasumi's trembling worsened.

"Wait… They're gonna kill her!?" Teá exclaimed.

"Be quiet," Yami told her. "We have no say in this."

"But-"

"Teá." Yami interrupted. "You do not want to interfere. Trust me I know. This is not an affair that humans would understand. They have their own laws, and interrupting a trial is punishable by death. If you value your life, _be quiet_."

Teá went silent, and Yami turned back to the trio. Both men had been watching the exchange, and they nodded. Yami nodded back.

Akiko smiled. "_However, we know that our crown jewel is sometimes too passionate for her own good. It is why her infinity is truly fire. We know how much you love her and we know it is hard to protect her. Even more so now that she has awakened. We love you as well Sumi, and we would never hurt you. But we cannot afford to let you continue on this path. After we retrieve Natori, you both will return home."_

"But-!"

"_No buts Kasumi. This has gone too far."_

"If I may…" Yami spoke up, stepping forward.

Kasumi, who had sat up, turned to Yami in a panic. Akiko and Jeremiah looked to him, and their silence gave him the confirmation he needed.

"Both Natori and Kasumi have been major assets to this journey up to this point. Would it not be robbing the both of them of the honor of seeing this through to the end? Should not all warriors see the battle through its completion? Surely you agree, as you are both quite accomplished warriors."

Both Jeremiah and Akiko smirked. They looked at each other, and then faced Yami fully.

"_Our crown jewel has only just awakened. She doesn't have any experience fighting wars."_ Jeremiah told him.

"Not conscious experience no. But _my_ crown jewel has experience fighting in general, and she's very much formidable. How can my crown jewel regain the experience needed if her overprotective family doesn't allow her to experience such things as crisis? How will she relearn what to do if she gets into this situation again and no one can save her immediately?"

Akiko stepped forward. "_Will you take responsibility then? If you are unable to retrieve her within the allotted time, we shall take over. After retrieving our crown jewel and dealing with the stain that dared to take her in the first place, we will deal with you. You do understand what that means correct?"_

Yami nodded, and took a knee before them. "I understand. How long do we have?"

Akiko looked to Jeremiah, who lifted three fingers. He turned back to Yami. "_You have 3 days. If she is not retrieved within three days, you die."_

Yami nodded. He needed to act quickly. If he wanted to save both himself and Natori, he needed a plan, and he needed one soon.

Jeremiah suddenly closed the distance between himself and Yami. Kneeling, he placed both hands on Yami's shoulders. "Use your love for her as your strength. In times like this, love conquers all."


End file.
